L'insolence d'un Malfoy
by Blackfalcony
Summary: Comment résister à la tentation quand celle ci s'appelle Drago Malfoy. Il est beau, extrêmement riche et détient la plus grosse banque de toute l'Angleterre. Lorsque Harry Potter, jeune stagiaire en finance, sortant tout droit de la fac, franchit le seuil de son bureau, il voit sa vie basculer quand il se retrouve face à l'homme le plus arrogant et insolent qui soit... M/UA/HPDM
1. Présentation

_**WARNING:**_ Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

Cette fanfiction sera exclusivement consacrée à ma fiction **Harry Potter** et mettra en scène le couple Harry Potter  & Drago Malfoy! Je tiens à préciser que Malfoy sera majoritairement dominant alors si ça ne plait pas et bien passez votre route ! Cette histoire mettra en avant une relation entre deux hommes, donc homosexuelle alors pour toute personne intolérante ou pas intéressée par ce genre de sujet vous pouvez tout simplement quitter cette page.  
Pour le reste _-pervers(es) comme moi-_ je vous invite à venir découvrir mon monde et mes écrits.

 **Titre :** L'insolence d'un Malfoy

 **Personnages principaux** **:** Harry Potter  & Drago Malfoy

 **Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling ainsi que les lieux où évoluent mon histoire

 **Rating :** M/ Hard Yaoi

 **Genre :** Univers Alternatif/Romance/Drame

 **Progression** **:** 6 chapitres / 10 chapitres

Cette fiction contiendra 10 chapitres et un épilogue. Cependant elle ne sera pas postée dès à présent car c'est une histoire que j'ai écrite il y'a 3 ans, donc beaucoup de fautes et d'incohérences que j'aimerais corriger avant de pouvoir la publier.

VOILA ! En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi.

 **Cordialement, Blackfalcon(y)**

 **/!\\\ Fiction en correction**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hello everybody_ ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction HPDM, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi.

Soyez indulgents (ce chapitre date de 3 ans et mon écriture n'était pas aussi développé que maintenant, mais bref.)

Je vous souhaite une très **bonne lecture** !

 **Genre** **:** Romance/UA et léger OC au niveau du personnage de Harry.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Tout les personnages et les lieux de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Rating** : M voire MA en vu des lemons très explicites.

Voilà pour les présentations.

Cordialement,

 **Blackfalcon**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Résumé**

Comment résister à la tentation quand celle ci s'appelle Drago Malfoy. Il est beau, extrêmement riche et détient la plus grosse banque de toute l'Angleterre. Lorsque Harry Potter, jeune stagière en finance, sortant tout droit de la fac, franchit le seuil de son bureau, il voit sa vie basculer quand il se retrouve face à l'homme le plus arrogant et insolent qui soit...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _L'insolence d'un Malfoy_

 **CHAPITRE I** **:** La première fois que je t'ai rencontré

~*~~*~LIDM~*~~*~

\- _Putain c'est pas vrai je suis en retard à mon premier jour de stage c'est la meilleur!_ remarqua t-il en regardant l'heure affiché en rouge, sur le tableau de bord de sa voiture.

Le jeune homme à la touffe brune s'empressa de garer sa voiture dans le parking réservé aux visiteurs, de la plus grande banque d'Angleterre du nom de Gringotts Bank. Il sortit ensuite de sa Volvo grise pour se mettre à courir tel un dératé vers l'entrée pour ne pas se mettre plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà! Harry Potter était un jeune homme très ambitieux de haut de ses vingts deux ans, et avait tout fait pour réussir ses études afin de pouvoir réaliser son rêve, intégrer cette prestigieuse compagnie, celle même où il se dirigeait actuellement sa mallette noir à la main et la chemise débraillée. Car oui il était en retard et il savait très bien que pour un premier jour quoi de pire pour se faire remarquer, mais pas dans le sens qu'il espérait être le meilleur.

Arrivé à l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse au style très ancien mais moderne du vieux Londres, il se mit à courir jusqu'à l'accueil sans oublier de trébucher maladroitement et d'attirer les quelques regards inquisiteurs des employés comme des quelques clients présents, sur son style devenu quelque peu négligé par sa course effrénée. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal, et se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvait une élégante femme, vêtue d'un smoking noir très classe, ses cheveux bruns attachés en chignon de façon très stricte et professionnel. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire charmeur venir se dessiner sur ses lèvres roses et masculines, malgré un rythme cardiaque élevé dût à son effort physique.

 _\- Bonjour,_ fit-il haletant, _j'ai rendez-vous pour la journée d'intégration dans la section finance._  
 _\- Et vous êtes?_ Lui demanda t-elle sèchement.  
 _\- Monsieur Potter, Harry Potter !_  
 _\- Vous êtes en retard, Monsieur Potter._  
 _  
_ _-"Sans blague."_ Pensa t-il irrité face à cette remarque et redevint tout d'un coup sérieux, comme se rappelant de l'endroit où il se trouvait et pourquoi il y était.

 _\- Oui, y'avait des bouchons pas possible sur la route,_ mentit Harry légèrement agacé.  
 _\- Bien,_ le toisa t-elle un moment _, prenez l'ascenseur qui se trouve sur votre gauche et montez à l'étage 32._  
 _\- Je vous remercie,_ fit-il sans plus de cérémonie avant de s'avancer vers le dit ascenseur.

Il appuya ensuite vivement sur le bouton qui permettait d'appeler la machine, semblant tout à coup de nouveau stressé. Il est vrai que la ponctualité n'était pas son meilleur atout, mais là il se retrouvait avec au moins vingts minutes de retard, et maudissait son réveil pour sa non-fonctionnalité. Cette remarque le fit sourire doucement et retrouver son calme. Le brun s'engouffra ensuite dans l'ascenseur, qui par chance était vide, il se mit à détailler avec attention l'habitacle et fut éblouie par tant de luxe, surtout pour un appareil où les gens ne s'attardaient pas plus d'une minute.

Si on lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt qu'il serait en ces lieux il n'y aurait jamais cru. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il est vrai qu'il s'en était toujours donné les moyens même lorsque certains professeurs avaient essayé de l'en décourager.

 _\- Pfff ça claque tout ça, ils ne s'interdisent rien dans les banques,_ avoua t-il pour lui même. _Putain mais l'autre conne m'a bien énervé, comme si j'avais pas déjà remarqué que j'étais en retard! M'enfin, elle était mignonne alors bon elle est pardonnée._  
 _  
_L'ascenseur s'ouvrit ensuite en un cliquètement sonore propre aux automates du genre, sur un long couloir tout aussi design et luxueux que le reste de la banque. Puis d'un pas hésitant il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion gratifié du numéro 32-1, il se rappela que c'était bien ce numéro qui était écrit sur sa convocation. Sa respiration s'accéléra malgré lui lorsqu'il fut assez proche de la porte pour percevoir des voix à l'intérieur de celle ci et plus précisément une voix en particulier qui surplombait toutes les autres.

 _\- Putain, dans quel merdier je me suis fourré? Mais c'est pas le moment de se défiler._

À peine cet auto-encouragement prononcé, il posa sa main contre la poignée en or massif et fit basculer la porte vers l'arrière dans un grincement sourd. Toutes les têtes présentes dans la salle se retournèrent vers lui pour se mettre à le regarder avec étonnement.

À cet instant il maudit encore plus son réveil et une boule se forma au creux de son ventre sous le coup de la gêne, il ne put retenir un 'merde' mental avant de totalement s'engouffrer dans la pièce et de laisser la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il remarqua ensuite le regard hautain et impétueux d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine qui se trouvait en face de la grande table où était attablé les autres stagiaires, sans doute, posé sur lui l'air perplexe le sourcil gauche arqué et air un moqueur dessiné sur ses traits fins. Il portait un smoking gris acier qui lui allait à merveille et qui mettait sa musculature en avant et qui contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau claire, lui donnant un côté dominateur et autoritaire. Il était d'une beauté froide et cela fit frisonner Harry.

 _\- Heu.. bonjour, excusez moi du retard._ Fit le retardataire en se dirigent vers le seul siège encore vide, sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses confrères.  
 _\- Pardon mais vous êtes?_ Demanda enfin le blond après son observation.  
 _\- Ah hum, Harry Potter monsieur._  
 _\- Bien. Et ben monsieur Potter vous pouvez rentrer chez vous._ Asséna t-il d'un ton glacial, un rictus mauvais serrant sa mâchoire carré.  
 _\- Pardon?!_

Toute l'assemblée observa la scène avec stupéfaction ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part du jeune blond. Harry était choqué et se figea face à cette annonce. Il plongea son regard vert émeraude dans celui gris orage de son homologue pour essayé de desceller une quelconque trace de plaisanterie, mais rien. Il s'était donné tellement de mal pour pouvoir faire ce stage, et cet homme y mettait fin sans penser aux conséquences, sans connaître tout les sacrifices qu'il avait dut faire. Mais qui était il bon sang pour lui parler ainsi? Ce n'était certainement pas lui le directeur. Ce n'était pas lui Lucius Malfoy , alors pour qui se prenait-il pour lui parler ainsi!

 _\- Vous connaissez la sortie, je n'ais donc pas besoin de vous l'indiquer,_ lui fit remarquer le blond en lui indiquant d'un mouvement de tête ironique la porte, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.  
 _\- Pauvre con!_ Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Harry sous l'effet de la colère avant de s'en aller en claquant bruyamment la porte à sa sortie, ce qui provoqua des chuchotements et de soupirs d'indignation des autres stagiaires.

Devant la salle, Harry se laissa glisser contre le mûr à sa gauche, il était hors de lui et sentait les larmes monter. "C _e type est un connard fini_ " pensa t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il était bouleversé et voyait ses rêves s'effondrer tout ça à cause d'un stupide... D'un stupide quoi? Il ne savait même pas qui il était, " _probablement un adjoint qui pétait plus haut que son cul car papa et maman l'ont pistonné."_ Concluait-il avec dédain, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le corps svelte mais néanmoins musclé du dite adjoint. Il se releva directement essayant de conserver toute la dignité dont il pouvait faire preuve.

 _\- Vous êtes encore là._ Remarqua t-il l'air moqueur, ses mains enfoncées dans le bas de son smoking gris.  
 _\- Je... Je mérite ma place._ Bafouilla le brun, les yeux rougis par l'envie de pleurer.  
 _\- Apparemment non._  
 _\- Si et je la mérite tout autant que ces idiots qui semblent vous vénérer._ Cracha t-il cette fois haineux, en se tenant droit devant lui l'air défiant.

Son homologue esquissa un sourire en coin, avant de planter ses yeux de glace dans le regard déstabilisé du brun et de s'avancer vers lui, jusqu'à ce que le dos de celui ci rencontre de nouveau le mûr où il s'était affalé quelques minutes plus tôt. Et pressa ensuite délicatement son torse puissant contre celui de son cadet, qui le regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Harry était tout chamboulé et sentait son pouls s'accélérer violemment, puis la main du blond vint s'abattre rudement à côté de sa tête, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Il sentit ensuite le souffle chaud et humide de son vis à vis venir cogner contre son visage figé de panique.

\- _Ecoutez moi bien Potter,_ commença t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres _, j'ai horreur que l'on me tienne tête, alors si je vous dis que vous ne méritez pas cette stupide place, c'est que vous ne la méritez pas._ cingla t-il d'une voix sereine mais tranchante.

Puis sans prévenir il fit volte face et s'en alla sans un dernier regard envers son ex stagiaire. Au bout de quelques secondes Harry sortit enfin de sa léthargie pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de passer. Et à son tour s'en alla du luxueux endroit aussi vite qu'il en était venu, en courant, sans chercher à savoir où se dirigeait dorénavant le jeune homme blond platine.

\- _Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer? Putain ce mec est un enfoiré arrogant, totalement détestable._

Il se retrouva très vite dans le parking et n'avait pas oublié de lancer un regard noir à la fameuse secrétaire à sa sortie. Il s'avança ensuite vers sa voiture et s'y installa avec rage, encore désappointé par tout ce qui venait de se passer, lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. C'était son meilleur ami qui l'appelait, Ronald Weasley un jeune homme très sympathique et toujours à l'écoute qu'il avait rencontré durant sa première année de collège. Il était comme son frère, d'une certaine façon.

 _\- Hey salut Harry, alors cette première journée de stage?_  
 _\- Ron, il est à peine 9h tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre que je te réponde?_ Demanda le concerné le ton las _._  
 _\- Heu non, je devrais?"_  
 _\- Je me suis fais renvoyer._ Avoua t-il simplement.  
 _\- Tu n'es pas sérieux? Et pourquoi ça?_  
 _\- Je me suis ramené en retard._  
 _\- Merde Harry, je suis vraiment désolé._ S'exclama le roux avec sincérité à travers le combiné, sachant à quel point son ami tenait à ce stage.  
\- _Tout ça à cause d'un frustré prétentieux._ S'énerva t-il en revoyant le sourire moqueur et impétueux qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres galbées du blond.  
 _\- Comment ça?_ S'enquit son ami, interloqué.  
 _\- Pff,_ soupira t-il _, laisse tomber. Ecoute Ron, je vais rentrer je te rappel plus tard._  
 _\- D'accord pas de souci et essaie de régler le problème, Ok?_  
 _\- Mm Mm._ Répondit-il peu convaincu avant de raccrocher désemparé.

Puis il démarra pour se mettre en route et rentré retrouver son chez lui. Il arriva assez rapidement, probablement dut au fait qu'il n'avait respecté aucune limitation et qu'il avait tout simplement roulé avec imprudence. Il habitait dans un appartement banal du centre de Londres et s'en contentait très bien, il ne vivait pas au dessus de ses moyens c'est tout, le brun n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très matérialiste au contraire. Il se déshabilla ensuite en balançant sans plus de cérémonie ses vêtements sur le parquet de son salon, et se précipita sous la douche pour décompresser et détendre ses muscles trop crispés à son goût. A sa sortie de la douche il se sécha précipitamment et alla prendre une cigarette dans son paquet de Marlboro rouge qui trônait négligemment sur la table basse en verre de sa salle de séjour.

Le reste de sa journée se passa considérablement bien et il ne pensa même plus à cette matinée désastreuse. Il avait passé son temps à jouer aux jeux vidéos et à bouquiner quelques livres au sujet de la finance. Malgré les apparences le brun à la tignasse indomptable était un jeune homme très sérieux et qui prenait très à cœur ses études. Il jouait tranquillement à un jeu de guerre, lorsque la sonnerie de son appartement se mit à sonner stridement, le faisant perdre sa partie.

 _"C'est pas vrai!"_ Pestiféra t-il contre l'importun qui venait de le faire perdre, avant de regarder l'horloge qui affichait vingt-et-une trente.

Puis il se leva pour aller ouvrir sans se rappeler qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un simple boxer noir, moulant parfaitement ses attributs, et que ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec le bourreau de sa journée. Le jeune homme blond se tenait fièrement toujours habillé de son élégant costume aussi gris que ses prunelles et arborait un sourire équivoque en voyant la tenu dans laquelle se trouvait le brun, laissant apparaître son corps fin mais athlétique.

 _\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici?_ Le questionna t-il amèrement.  
 _\- J'ai lu dans votre dossier que vous aviez fréquenté l'université d'Hogwarts._ Dit-il sans prêter attention à la question qu'on venait de lui poser et en s'introduisant dans l'appartement le plus naturellement possible. _J'ai fréquenté la même université, à croire que de nos jours elle est accessible à n'importe qui._ Continua t-il sarcastique, toujours son air présomptueux affiché sur son visage froid.  
 _\- Si vous êtes venu ici, pour m'insulter sous mon propre toit vous pouvez toujours dégager._ S'énerva t-il en refermant la porte derrière son vis-à-vis.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer autre chose que deux lèvres douces et chaudes vinrent s'abattre contre les siennes, il resta pétrifié sur place ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais ouvrit finalement la bouche pour laisser une langue humide et brûlante venir entamer un ballet des plus sensuels avec la sienne. Il n'était pas gay, mais si c'était ce qu'attendait ce type pour qu'il retrouve sa place au sein de la compagnie il était prêt à le faire. Harry n'avait pas froid aux yeux et ferait tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Le blond le propulsa ensuite contre la table de la salle à manger avec force avant de monter sur lui à califourchon et de reprendre avidement les lèvres sucrées du brun, il descendit ensuite doucement sur son cou pour se mettre à suçoter la peau hâlée et parfumé de son cadet. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir face à se contacte et se contracta violemment lorsqu'il sentit les doigts habile de son homologue courir sur son sexe devenu dur face aux assauts du blond. Quand s'en prévenir celui ci se stoppa net et se releva de son corps haletant. Harry était totalement déboussolé, qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire? Et si le blond ne s'était pas arrêté, l'aurait-il fait lui?

 _\- Je..._  
 _\- C'est bien ce que je pensais._ Ricana le blond avec amusement.  
 _\- C'est vous qui m'avez sauté dessus!_ S'indigna Harry le regard perdu et lubrique à la fois.  
 _\- Je vous attends demain matin à huit heure dans mon bureau. Soyez à l'heure._ Ordonna t-il satisfait de sa découverte.  
 _\- Comment vous appelez-vous?_ Se lança le brun encore essoufflé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
 _\- Drago Malfoy... Pour les intimes."_ Répondit-il narquoisement avant de s'en aller du modeste appartement du jeune stagiaire.

Harry resta planté là, regardant la porte se refermer et remarquant son érection plus que présente.

 _\- Et merde, fais chier!_

A suivre...

~*~~*~LIDM~*~~*~

Alors, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! À très bien bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

 **PS:** Les deux premiers chapitres sont assez courts ( 4 pages word) mais ne vous inquiétez pas les prochains font le double.

 **Ps2:** Oui j'adore le mot putain, _sorry_ xD

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! Love


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hello everybody_ ! Voici le second chapitre de ma fanfiction HPDM, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi.

Soyez indulgents (ce chapitre date de 3 ans et mon écriture n'était pas aussi développé que maintenant, mais bref.)

Je vous souhaite une très **bonne lecture** !

 **Genre** **:** Romance/UA et léger OC au niveau du personnage de Harry.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Tout les personnages et les lieux de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Rating** : M voire MA en vu des lemons très explicites.

Voilà pour les présentations.

Cordialement,

 **Blackfalcon**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Résumé**

Comment résister à la tentation quand celle ci s'appelle Drago Malfoy. Il est beau, extrêmement riche et détient la plus grosse banque de toute l'Angleterre. Lorsque Harry Potter, jeune stagière en finance, sortant tout droit de la fac, franchit le seuil de son bureau, il voit sa vie basculer quand il se retrouve face à l'homme le plus arrogant et insolent qui soit...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _L'insolence d'un Malfoy_

 **CHAPITRE II** **:** Tu me rends complètement fou !

~*~~*~LIDM~*~~*~

Que venait-il de se passer? Harry n'en savait rien lui même, il venait d'embrasser un autre homme et qui plus est un Malfoy, c'est à dire l'une des plus grosse fortune du Royaume-uni. Il se maudit à cet instant de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt malgré toutes les preuves accablantes qui s'étaient dressées devant lui. De sa chevelure blonde platine, presque blanche semblable à celle de son paternel, à son caractère hautain propre au gens de son rang. Il était à cet instant tellement plongé dans ses nouvelles révélations, qu'il en oublia très vite son érection qui retomba rapidement ainsi que son excitation et alla chercher une cigarette qu'il alluma promptement du bout des lèvres. Il amena ensuite la tige blanche, tatoué de la "marque" Marlboro, entre ses deux morceaux de chairs rosés et laissa la fumée grisâtre s'infiltrer délicatement entre ses poumons lorsqu'il tirait sur celle ci, avant d'aller se laisser retomber mollement sur son canapé de fortune.

 _\- Alors ce mec si prétentieux, n'est autre que Drago Malfoy, le fils unique du grand Lucius Malfoy. Putain, ce que je peux être con!_ S'énerva t-il contre lui même _. Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas m'en apercevoir?!_ Fit le jeune brun, en secouant sa tête en signe de lassitude _. Pff et en plus de ça, il doit certainement me croire gay maintenant._ Souffla t-il entre deux bouffées de cigarette.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il écrasa enfin ce petit bout d'addiction qui le rapprochait un peu plus de la mort, et l'écrasa négligemment dans un verre à eau qui dorénavant faisait office de cendrier. Puis aussi nonchalamment que tout ce qu'il faisait avant l'arrivée de Drago, il se pencha au dessus de sa table basse pour attraper sa télécommande et actionna son téléviseur. Les films et les émissions défilaient un à un devant ses yeux sans réellement capter son attention, il repensait beaucoup trop à ce baiser échangé avec le blond et à quelles incidences cela auraient sur leur futur relation professionnelle. Puis sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit simplement devant sa télé, qui elle, continuait de diffuser de stupides pubs pour cette société de consommation dans laquelle il vivait.

Il était sept heure quarante cinq du matin lorsque le réveil du brun se mit à vibrer stridement, le faisant remuer sur son canapé sans pour autant le réveiller, mais ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de grognements et de protestations que le jeune homme prit enfin la peine d'aller éteindre l'appareil qui osait perturber sans profond sommeil. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était son réveil qui écourtait sa nuit, et qui en plus lui annonçait qu'il était en retard, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête. Il se précipita dans sa salle de bain manquant sévèrement de se fracasser le crâne contre le carrelage de celle ci, encore mouillée de la veille. Le brun à la chevelure indomptable s'empressa de se laver tout en se brossant les dents pour gagner un peu plus de temps, ce qui fut peine perdue car son réveil sonna une fois de plus pour le prévenir des huit heures qui venaient de s'élever.

 _\- Putain, putain! Je suis en retard, bordel, y'en a marre!_ Pestiféra t-il contre sa personne _._

Il se jeta hors de sa baignoire et se sécha rapidement pour aller s'habiller de sa tenue de travail, un costard bleu marine et une chemise blanche déboutonnée vers le haut, en fait il ne prit pas la peine de fermer correctement sa chemise tant le temps jouait cruellement en sa défaveur. Ce qui lui donnait un air négligé mais distingué. Mais pour être honnête Harry se fichait royalement de l'image qu'il renvoyait, si c'était pour se faire virer dans les heures qui arrivaient. Il ne prit même pas le temps de se coiffer et attrapa au vol sa mallette qui traînait encore sur le pas de la porte, et sortit enfin de son modeste appartement pour dévaler à une vitesse folle les escaliers qui menaient à son sous sol.

 _\- Merde, il est déjà huit heure et quart ! Je vais me faire renvoyer par ce salopard à coup sur._

Le jeune brun arriva à son parking et se hâta rapidement au volant de sa voiture pour se mettre à démarrer en trombe. Sur la route, il conduisait comme un forcené, se faisant klaxonner à chaque mètre parcourus mais il s'en fichait éperdument et continuait sur sa lancée. Après dix bonnes minutes sur l'autoroute et dans quelques petites ruelles qui pour lui étaient censés être des raccourcis, il arriva enfin devant la Gringotts Bank avec vingt cinq minutes de retard ! Et tout comme le premier jour il accourra comme un dératé à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et s'engouffra avec agilité dans l'ascenseur sans prêter plus attention à l'hôtesse d'accueille qui lui hurlait dessus de revenir, mais les portes de l'automates se refermèrent assez vite pour qu'il ne puisse distinguer les derniers mots de sa phrase.

 _\- Purée, mais c'est une vraie bécasse celle là ! Faudrait peut être la baiser un bon coup pour qu'elle se calme un peu._ Ajouta t-il pour lui, sans prêter attention aux regards outrés des deux trois personnes présentes avec lui dans l'habitacle.

Il fut le dernier à sortir de l'ascenseur et restait toujours impressionné par tant de luxe quant il arriva au trente deuxième étage. Mais sa fascination s'arrêta bien vite quand il vérifia l'heure qu'affichait son portable, la demi était passée et il n'avait toujours pas vu Malfoy et se demandait si cela valait encore le coup avec ses trente cinq minutes de retard. Il savait qu'il allait se faire renvoyer, mais le brun se résigna à détaller et préféra affronter son homologue blond quitte à se faire humilier plutôt que de se faire traiter de lâche. Car si il y'avait bien une chose que Harry ne supportait pas, c'était bien la lâcheté.

Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps le bureau de son futur ex bourreau, car sa porte était orné d'un gigantesque D.M calligraphique doré, aux bordures vertes émeraudes. Il frappa trois coups secs à la porte et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer avant d'appuyer la poignée de porte et de faire basculer celle ci, pour s'y introduire. Malfoy était attablé sur son imposant bureau, le nez plongé dans ses dossiers et ne prêta pas plus attention à Harry qui ne put retenir un grattement de gorge.

 _\- Tiens, mais qui voilà._ Fit-il sarcastique prêtant enfin attention au jeune brun, _Monsieur Potter. Je ne vous attendais plus._ Acheva t-il sur un ton glacial, peu amusé par la situation.

 _\- Heu.. oui, j'ai eu quelques soucis en route._ Mentit le brun, une fois de plus.

 _\- Je vous avais pourtant donné rendez-vous à huit heure._ Ajouta t-il sans plus se soucier des excuses, qu'il savait bidon, du dit Monsieur Potter. _Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous vous êtes donné la peine de revenir._

 _\- Je... Parce que je veux faire ce stage au sein de votre banque. Et je sais que j'en ai les capacités._ Se défendit notre jeune stagiaire avec ferveur.

 _\- Les capacités vous dites, en arrivant deux fois en retard. Conneries ! Vous devriez changer de voie Monsieur Potter._

 _\- Laissez moi une chance._ Implora Harry, l'air abattu, tout en soutenant le regard gris orage de sa némésis.

Le blond l'observa un instant de haut en bas, avant de ramasser quelques papiers qui traînaient en vrac sur son bureau, et de les lui balancer en plein sur le torse.

\- _Prenez ce dossier et je le veux demain matin sur mon bureau, est ce clair?_ Continua t-il frustré d'avoir cédé, une fois encore, à la requête de son homologue.

\- _Ce sera fait_ , répondit le bronzé avec assurance.

Harry allait franchir le pas de la porte, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il devait mettre la soirée d'hier au claire avec son nouveau patron, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'ambiguïté entre eux deux, maintenant qu'ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble. Il inspira un bon coup et posa la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres depuis ce fameux baisé échangé.

 _\- Hum Malfoy_ , commença t'il gêné, faisant relevé la tête de son supérieur de ses dossiers, _pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir je..._

\- _Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir._ Le coupa t-il sèchement sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase.

\- _Vous m'avez embrassé pourtant._ Ajouta t-il incrédule, se rappelant férocement de la façon dont le blond l'avait embrassé et caressé.

Un long silence s'installa dans la luxueuse pièce, laissant les deux protagonistes se scruter du regard, l'un d'incompréhension et l'autre de désir à peine dissimulé. Ce qui mit mal alaise le cadet face à tant de tension sexuel.

 _\- Vous êtes un opportuniste._ Lâcha enfin l'hériter après un léger mutisme, tout en retrouvant son air impassible et distant.

 _\- Pardon?_ S'offusqua t-il dubitatif

 _\- Vous êtes un opportuniste. Maintenant sortez de mon bureau, j'ai du travail à faire! ... Et puis la prochaine fois que vous arriverez en retard, je serai dans l'obligation de vous éduquer, car apparemment c'est une étape que vos parents ont manqué d'appliquer._ Cracha t-il volontairement avec dédain et mépris, brisant cette atmosphère si intense installée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Harry sous le choque, ne sut trop comment réagir. Il avait perdu ses parents très tôt et ne les avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais connu, il avait été trimbalé d'orphelinat à orphelinat jusqu'à atteindre sa majorité. C'est pour quoi il avait été toujours très soucieux de son avenir et connaissait la valeur de tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Il voulait à ce moment présent, tout envoyer balader et dire ses quatre vérités à ce blond si prétentieux, mais il n'en fit rien et resta de marbre face à cette attaque.

 _\- Il sont morts, mais je tacherais de leur faire passer le message._

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie, une fois la porte fermée il laissa échapper un sanglot, mais se ressaisit bien vite, tout ça était bien loin maintenant alors la seule chose a faire était de tourner la page. Il agrippa ensuite plus vivement les dossiers qu'il avait entre les doigts et se précipita dans la salle de réunion où la veille il s'était fait humilier, _"-c'est forcément là bas que je dois me rendre"_ pensa t-il encore sur les nerfs, il ouvrit ensuite la porte et se fit percuter de plein fouet par un jeune homme blond aux cheveux ondulés, se retrouvant très vite à terre, son nouveau dossier complètement éparpillé sur le sol. Il voulu s'énerver contre ce type, mais se ravisa très vite en se disant que c'était aussi sa faute à lui, et que pour un pseudo deuxième jour il devait éviter de se faire remarquer, du moins de cette façon là. De petits ricanements se firent entendre au sein de la salle de réunion mais Harry n'y prêta guère attention, préférant ne pas s'énerver d'avantage.

 _\- Oh ! Excusez moi je suis vraiment désolé._ S'empressa de s'excuser le blond, complètement honteux.

 _\- C'est rien._ Grogna Harry peu en clin à être plus aimable.

 _\- Laissez moi vous aider, je suis affreusement confus._

 _\- Je vous dis que c'est pas grave. Vous ferez plus gaffe la prochaine fois._ Ajouta t-il sur un ton plein de reproche.

 _\- Euh.. Oui._

Il l'aida ensuite à ramasser ses documents et lui saisit la main pour le remettre debout.

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé._ S'excusa de nouveau l'autre stagiaire.

 _\- Ça va, tu vas pas t'excuser toute la journée._ Rétorqua Harry sans plus se soucier de vouvoiement.

 _\- Hum..._ acquiesça t-il simplement. _Je m'appelle Colin, Colin Crivey._ Se présenta le jeune homme en lui tendant la main, mais cette fois pour que le brun puisse la lui serrer.

 _\- Harry, juste Harry._ Fit-il sarcastique, en répondant à son étreinte.

 _\- Harry comme Harry Potter de l'université d'Hogwarts?_

 _\- On se connait ?"_ Demanda t-il cette fois interloqué, étant persuadé de n'avoir jamais vu ce Colin auparavant.

 _\- Non. En fait, j'ai lu votre mémoire sur l'économie du pays, il était excellent. Puis qui serait passé à côté de votre article dans le Daily Prophet, vous faites parti des espoirs de la finance, ce n'est pas rien._

 _\- Et bien, je ne savais pas que j'avais un fan._

 _\- Heu non... Oui, enfin je..._ Bégaya t-il le rouge lui montant aux joues.

 _\- C'était une plaisanterie. Je plaisante._

Le jeune blond ne rajouta rien de plus trop gêné par sa crédulité et préféra s'éloigner de son aîné sans un mot de plus. Harry fut étonné de ce changement de comportement, mais s'en détourna très vite peu intéressé de jouer les psychologues, il n'était pas là pour gérer les sautes d'humeur d'un gamin un peu trop coincé. Certes il avait été flatté de l'intérêt qu'il avait eu en son égard, mais les preuves c'était devant les Malfoy qui devait les faire et personne d'autre, il rentra alors dans la pièce ses dossiers à la main, sans avoir remarqué que son cher patron avait assisté à toute la scène, les yeux rivés sur son corps qu'il convoitait tant...

La journée se passa relativement bien pour Harry, il avait fait la connaissance de deux autres stagiaires dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom, et avait contre toute attente terminé le dossier que Drago lui avait passé dans la matinée, en fait il s'était vite rendu compte de la faille de l'entreprise et de ce fait put avancer plus facilement que prévu, oubliant même leur altercation. Il était à peine vingt heure lorsqu'il releva la tête de ses documents et remarqua très vite qu'il était le seul encore présent sur les lieux, en même temps il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas réellement sympathisé avec ses collèges pour qu'ils le prévienne de leurs départs, mais de là à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne à cette heure si précoce l'étonna au plus au point.

 _\- Et bien, il se foule pas trop ici, apparemment ils ne connaissent pas les heures sup' ces fainéants._ Maugréa t-il à haute voix, fière de sa remarque, sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'observait.

 _\- Les stagiaires n'effectuent pas d'heures supplémentaires, car ils ne sont pas rémunérés pour ça._ Répondit une voix grave et suave à sa réflexion, ce qui le fit se retourner en sursautant légèrement.

Il se retrouva face à Drago qui le regardait d'un air moqueur, ses prunelles grises orages le dévorant des yeux, tout en gardant une certaine décence. Il se sentait minable face à lui mais garda tant bien que mal toute la désinvolture dont il pouvait faire preuve à cet instant, et lui répondit simplement malgré sa gêne.

 _\- Je pensais que j'étais seul._

 _\- Vous pensez mal._ Répondit le blond du tac au tac, en laissant glisser son regard sur les courbures du brun.

 _\- J'ai terminé le dossier de ce matin et je comptais vous l'emme..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Drago approcha son visage du sien, le faisant se stopper dans son élan, il ne savait plus où se mettre tant la situation était déroutante. Pourtant le blond ne fit rien de plus que de souffler son haleine sucrée contre ses lèvres fines. Il voulu se reculer pour échapper à la tentation qui s'offrait à lui mais son bureau l'en empêchait tout comme sa table l'en empêchait la veille. Pourtant Harry ne se connaissait pas attiré par les hommes, au contraire, mais ce Drago avait une attraction malsaine sur sa personne et ceux en à peine deux jours. Il était totalement perdu.

 _\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez à la fin?_ Demanda t-il faussement agacé.

 _-La même chose que toi._ Lui susurra l'hériter tout contre ses lèvres, en lui caressant la joue.

 _-Je ne suis pas gay._ Ne put que répondre Harry qui perdait totalement pied .

 _\- Moi non plus._

Et sur ces derniers mots, le blond lui captura la bouche de ses lèvres fines mais pulpeuses, pour entamer un baisé des plus tumultueux entre leur deux muscles, l'allongeant presque sur son bureau. Leurs langues, se léchaient, se caressaient, s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre, mélangeant passivement leur salive. Harry ne put retenir un gémissement, lorsque les doigts agiles de Drago vinrent titiller ses tétons rosés mises à nues par sa chemise déboutonnée sur le haut, et à son tour il lui agrippa la nuque afin d'approfondir ce baisé qui se faisait plus impétueux, collant ensuite son bassin à celui de son nouveau patron pour se mettre à se tortiller lascivement contre l'imposante virilité de celui ci. Drago compte à lui, lui empoigna violemment les fesses pour rapprocher leur corps déjà bien proche. A cet instant Harry savait qu'il agissait comme un vulgaire opportuniste, mais s'en fichait royalement, et peu importe si son homologue pensait qu'il faisait sa pour la gloire ou autre il avait affreusement envie de lui et c'est tout ce qui comptait, mais une fois de plus le blond le stoppa net et s'écarta de lui aussi vivement qu'il s'en était accolé. Ce qui énerva Harry au plus au point.

 _\- A quoi vous jouez nom de Dieu?! Vous m'embrassez limite à me baiser sur le bureau et la minute d'après vous me rejeter comme une merde. Vous avez beau être le fils de Lucius Malfoy, je ne me laisserai pas traiter de la sorte, vous m'entendez?!_ S'indigna Harry en reboutonnant sa chemise avec rage.

 _\- Je te ramène, prends tes affaires._ Fit simplement le blond, sans prêter attention à ce que venait de lui dire son cadet.

 _\- Non merci, j'ai ma voiture!_

 _\- Ce n'était pas une question._

Mais malgré sa colère il lui emboîta le pas jusqu'au parking privé, sans opposer de résistance, où ils arrivèrent très vite avec l'ascenseur de service. La seule voiture qui s'y trouvait était une Audi R8* totalement vernis de noir, à l'intérieur cuir. Harry en resta un instant fasciné mais ne le montra guère beaucoup trop énervé pour ça, _"puis merde,_ _que va devenir ma voiture au juste?"_ pensa t-il avant de rentrer dans l'automobile à la suite du ténébreux blond.

Le chemin se fit sans aucune conversation et le temps passa relativement vite car en à peine quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent devant son immeuble du centre ville. Le brun était toujours aussi frustré de s'être fait une fois de plus recaler et n'ajouta rien de plus lorsqu'il s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture, mais il se fit retenir fermement le bras par Drago qui l'attira à lui pour un baisé des plus sobre, mordillant sensuellement sa lèvre inferieure avant d'ajouter d'un air sombre et autoritaire ces quelques mots.

 _\- Quand j'aurais envie de te faire l'amour, tu sauras quand et où. Pour l'instant calme tes ardeurs, car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis ton patron._

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et le laissa filer avant de démarrer en trombe dans les ruelles sombres de Londres, brisant ce silence qui s'était installé à la nuit tombée. Harry le regarda partir, sans savoir dans quelle histoire il mettait les pieds.

 _\- Il va me rendre fou..._ S'avoua t-il à lui même, encore émoustillé des derniers aveux de son vis-à-vis.

 _A suivre..._

 _* Audi R8_

~*~~*~LIDM~*~~*~

Alors, j'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu ! À très bien bientôt pour la suite et étant donné que j'ai pris un peu de retard, le prochain chapitre arrivera en début de semaine. Yeaaaah !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ainsi que vos avis ça me touche énormément !

 **PS:** Les deux premiers chapitres sont assez courts ( 4 pages word) mais ne vous inquiétez pas les prochains font le double.

 **Ps2:** Je suis à la recherche d'un(e) Beta-Reader ! Si ça vous dis xD

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! Love


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hello everybody_ ! Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fanfiction HPDM, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi.

Soyez indulgents (ce chapitre date de 3 ans et mon écriture n'était pas aussi développé que maintenant, mais bref.)

Je vous souhaite une très **bonne lecture** !

 **Genre** **:** Romance/UA et léger OC au niveau du personnage de Harry.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Tout les personnages et les lieux de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Rating** : M voire MA en vu des lemons très explicites.

Voilà pour les présentations.

Cordialement,

 **Blackfalcon**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Résumé**

Comment résister à la tentation quand celle ci s'appelle Drago Malfoy. Il est beau, extrêmement riche et détient la plus grosse banque de toute l'Angleterre. Lorsque Harry Potter, jeune stagière en finance, sortant tout droit de la fac, franchit le seuil de son bureau, il voit sa vie basculer quand il se retrouve face à l'homme le plus arrogant et insolent qui soit...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _L'insolence d'un Malfoy_

 **CHAPITRE III** **:** Jamais deux sans trois... ou pas !

~*~~*~LIDM~*~~*~

Harry resta un instant sur le trottoir, son esprit encore émoustillé par les paroles du blond. Il sortit de sa poche son paquet de cigarette et en extirpa une clope, l'esprit encore tout chamboulé, pour la porter à sa bouche et l'allumer avec frénésie. Il avait besoin de cette drogue dont il ne pouvait dorénavant plus se passer tant cela lui procurait une sensation de chaleur et de bien être intense, même si on aurait tendance à croire qu'il exagérait. Le jeune brun avança jusqu'à son immeuble tout en tirant sur sa cigarette déjà bien entamée, lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer bruyamment dans le fond de sa veste.

 _"-Putain!_ pestiféra le brun lorsqu'il fit tomber sa cigarette au sol pour répondre à son appel. _Allô?!"_ Cria t-il presque au bout du fil légèrement irrité.

 _"- Hey Harry."_ Salua simplement une voix amicale dans le combiné.

 _"-Oh salut Ron."_ Répondit-il joyeusement, reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami.

 _"- Je ne te dérange pas j'espère, tu devais me rappeler hier et tu ne l'as pas fais j'ai donc décidé de prendre l'initiative de le faire."_

 _"- Ahahah et tu as bien fais, j'avais totalement zappé, désolé." A_ voua t-il sincèrement, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _"- C'est rien. Sinon est-ce-que tu as pu t'arranger pour ton stage ou..."_ Feinta le roux en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

 _"- T'inquiète tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Il s'est finalement rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de moi."_ Plaisanta Harry à demi-mot, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet autrement.

 _"- Tu es incorrigible Harry ahahah._ Rigola Ron à l'autre bout de la ligne face à l'arrogance de son ami, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. _Tu sais quoi?! Pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle on devrait tous se retrouver ce weekend pour aller boire un coup, tu ne crois pas?"_ Proposa le rouquin faussement innocent.

 _"- Tu as préparé ton coup depuis un petit moment n'est ce pas? Et tu entends quoi par tous? J'ai pas trop la tête à devoir me coltiner la terre entière avec ce foutu stage qui va me prendre toute mon énergie."_ S'agaça exagérément Harry, en entrant dans son immeuble pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur et s'y engouffrer mollement.

 _"- Rooh! Fais un effort Harry,_ supplia presque son homologue. _Il y aura Hermionne, Neville, Dean, Seamus et Ginny. Ça fait un bail que l'on s'est pas retrouvés tous ensemble."_

Il eut un léger silence avant que le réfractaire finisse par donner une réponse.

 _"- C'est ok."_ Souffla t-il faussement las pour cacher sa joie de retrouver ses amis. _Autant être aigris jusqu'au bout_ pensa t-il avec amusement."

 _"- Super, je passerais te chercher vendredi soir vers vingt-et-une heure ça te va?"_

 _"-Ai-je vraiment le choix?"_

 _"- Pas vraiment, non._ " Rigola le roux avec amusement, avant de saluer son ami en lui promettant qu'il passera une superbe soirée et de raccrocher ensuite.

Harry s'écroula nonchalamment sur son canapé après être entré dans son appartement avec empressement pour venir allumer sa télévision. Il fit défiler les chaines sous ses yeux sans pour autant trouver une émission intéressante. _Il n'y avait donc jamais rien à regarder le mardi soir?_ se questionna t-il dépité.

Il décida finalement après un quart d'heure de zappe, de se lever et aller se débarbouiller avant d'aller se mettre au lit. Après sa toilette nocturne il s'empressa d'aller s'enfouir sous les couettes chaudes de sa chambre. Il alluma une dernière cigarette avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, tout en se rappelant les derniers mots de Malfoy..

Le soleil se leva relativement tôt sur la ville de Londres, s'insinuant à travers les volets à demi-fermés de la chambre du brun , ce qui le réveilla lentement, dans un bâillement des plus bruyant. Le soleil venait caresser sa peau hâlée de sa douce chaleur pour venir enveloppé son corps finement musclé d'un voile lumineux et chaud. Il s'étira avec volupté tout en remarquant que pour une fois il serait à l'heure. Effectivement son réveil affichait 7h00 du matin, ce qui lui laissait donc un peu plus d'une heure pour se préparer, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer sur son chevet de lit, l'interrompant dans sa préparation .

 **Inconnu: 7H05 " Ta voiture se trouve dans ton parking, en espérant que tu sois à l'heure. Malfoy"**

 _Ma voiture! C'est vrai que je l'avais totalement oubliée, en même temps quelle idée de me raccompagner chez moi or que j'ai une voiture?!_ se demanda t-il légèrement excédé par le comportement de son patron la veille. Il ne s'attarda pas lus longtemps sur la question et fila à son parking pour se mettre en route, il ne devait surtout pas arriver en retard, pas aujourd'hui. Son costard bleu marine bien ajusté ainsi que sa ceinture parfaitement sécurisée, il démarra en trombe pour se diriger vers le quartier des affaires et plus précisément vers la Gringott Bank. À son plus grand étonnement Harry arriva avec dix minutes d'avance, il se félicita de cet exploit et s'arrêta même pour prendre un café à la cafétéria de la banque. Il en profita pour répondre à son supérieur car d'une certaine façon c'était grâce à lui qu'il était à l'heure.

 **Harry à Inconnu : 7h55 " Merci de m'avoir raccompagné hier et merci pour ma voiture. Potter"**

Il ne reçu aucune réponse mais ne s'en formalisa pas, il était tellement pris dans son travail qu'il n'y prêta pas attention. Il préférait se pencher sur son porte-feuille clients et ses objectifs financiers que de sa vie personnelle pratiquement inexistante. Deux jours passèrent sans qu'il n'eut de nouvelles du blond, pas un seul SMS, ni même un seul appel. Rien. Comme si tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'avaient jamais eu lieux, cependant il ne laissa rien paraître et cartonnait sur chaque dossiers sur lequel il travaillait, recevant les félicitations de ses supérieurs et la jalousie et l'admiration de ses collègues.

 _"- Félicitations Potter "_ Le félicita une voix timide derrière son dos.

 _"- Hey, merci Crivey"_

 _"- Tu peux m'appeler Colin tu sais?"_ Avoua t-il timidement en lui offrant un sourire tout aussi gêné.

 _"- Pas tant que tu continueras de m'appeler Potter."_ Répondit ce dernier du tac au tac.

 _"- Oh.. euh ouai... désolé Harry c'est l'habitude"_ Bafouilla le dit Crivey tout en rougissant.

 _"- En tout cas je vois que tu as récupéré ta langue depuis la première fois ahah."_ Ricana le brun d'un sourire des plus taquin.

Son cadet se mit à rougir sans savoir où se mettre, il était tellement intimidé et admiratif de Harry que chacunes de ses remarques le déstabilisait.

 _"- C'est bon Colin, relaxe, je te taquinais c'est tout. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à être plus..."_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une assistante le coupa pour l'informer que Malfoy l'attendait dans son bureau pour un récapitulatif sur sa première semaine. Il était excité et à la fois totalement perdu, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis mardi soir et on était vendredi, il ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pieds danser, mais se contenta de garder son air sérieux et professionnel tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son aîné. Il frappa trois coups avant d'entrer dans le bureau de ce dernier, qui visiblement se trouvait en bonne compagnie, un jeune homme blond se trouvait accoudé sur le bureau de Malfoy avec celui ci à ses côtés penché tout juste au dessus de son épaule. Lorsque l'aîné se retourna pour lui faire face en lui lançant un regard des plus glacials.

 _"- Et bien Potter, on ne vous a donc jamais appris à patienter avant d'entrer?"_ Demanda t-il sarcastique et irrité.

 _"- Malheureusement, quand je suis pressé j'ai du mal à patienter. Puis si on m'avait dis que vous étiez en si bonne compagnie je serai venu plus vite."_ Lui répondit-il du tac au tac, malgré un énervement mal dissimulé.

 _"- C'est de l'excellent travail Andrew, vous pouvez y aller. Je vous retrouve plus tard pour le dossier Falcon."_ Fit-il à son homologue sans prendre la peine de répondre à l'attaque acerbe de cadet.

Le dit Andrew s'éclipsa du bureau sans même jeter un regard au brun qui fulminait par sa faute. À peine ce dernier franchi la porte que Harry ne put s'empêcher d'exploser.

" _\- Je peux savoir qu'est ce qui te prend?! Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ta part pendant deux jours et la seule fois où je dois te voir, tu fricotes avec ce merdeux d'Andrew!"_

 _"- Mon monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Potter,_ souffla t-il dépité du comportement puéril du brin. _J'ai une entreprise à gérer."_

 _"- Oh parfait, j'imagine donc que tu m'as appelé pour me féliciter de mon travail? Moi aussi j'aurais la mention spéciale je me frotte à toi contre le bureau?!"_ S'énerva le brun d'un ton acerbe.

 _" - Je voulais t'inviter à dîner."_ Avoua simplement Malfoy, les bras croisés sur son torse large et son regard bleu plongé sur les lèvres pleines de son vis-à-vis.

 _"- Vas te faire foutre Malfoy, et tu sais quoi, tout ça,_ fit -il en les désignant tout deux à tour de rôle _, ce n'est pas mon truc."_

Et sur ces dernières paroles il s'en alla tout en claquant sévèrement la porte avant de se diriger vers les toilettes d'un pas pressant et déterminé. Enfin à l'intérieur il ne put s'empêcher de balancer son poing contre l'une des portes des WC, il ne s'avait pas ce que Malfoy lui avait fait mais une chose est sûre, en cinq jours il s'était attaché à ce blond prétentieux comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Il essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits et retourna à son bureau pour terminer deux trois dossiers avant de partir en weekend et de retrouver ses amis dans la soirée, comme Ron lui avait proposé plus tôt dans la semaine. _Ça ne pourra que me faire du bien_ , pensa t-il encore énervé.

L'heure arriva très vite et Harry se trouvait déjà chez lui et totalement changé prêt à retrouver Ron qui l'attendait en bas de son appartement, il s'empressa de le rejoindre après avoir enfilé à la hâte sa veste en cuir The Kooples qui allait parfaitement avec son jean bleu brut Levi's ainsi que son tee-shirt blanc de la même marque. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, surtout après la matinée qu'il avait passer, ce type le rendait littéralement dingue.

 _"- Wahoo Harry t'as la classe!"_ S'exclama Ron peu habitué à voir son meilleur ami si apprêté.

 _"- Merci Ron. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère?_

 _"- Tu sais avec toi j'ai l'habitude ahahah."_ Le taquina t-il faussement énervé.

 _"- Enfoiré va,_ ricana le brun indéniablement enthousiaste _. Où sont les autres?"_

 _"- Ils sont déjà sur place, et vu que je me suis porté volontaire pour te récupérer moi aussi je suis en retard."_ Lâcha son ami tout en déverrouillant les portières de sa voiture.

 _"- Oh ca va, en tant que VIP il faut savoir se faire désirer ahahah."_

 _"- Mais bien sûr. Allez monte au lieu de dire des conneries."_

 _"- Je peux fumer dans ta caisse?"_

 _"- Ouai bien sûr."_

Et sur ces bonnes paroles Ron démarra sa voiture pour se diriger vers le centre ville de Londres où se trouvait certaines des boites les plus branchés de la capitale. Les deux amis ne cessèrent pas de discuter sur tout le trajet, se remémorant leurs quatre cent coups durant leur adolescence en passant par les blagues les plus tordus qu'ils avaient fait, s'esclaffant tel des enfants devant un dessin animé. Harry en oublia même sa dernière altercation avec sa Némésis, tant il déconnait tellement avec le roux. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un quart d'heure de route et Harry reconnu immédiatement Hermione devant le Heaven Garden en train de siroter un cocktail et de fumer sa vogue. Ronald se gara à la va vite sur le trottoir d'en face et lui et Harry se dirigèrent vers leur amie.

 _"- Heeey les gars vous êtes finalement làààà !"_ Cria la jeune fille à la touffe de cheveux indomptable.

 _"- Hermione tu m'as drôlement manqué !"_

 _"- Toi aussi Harry... Salut Ron."_ Rougit-elle lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bleu de Ron en question.

 _"- Heu salut Herm'."_ Répondit-il aussi gêné qu'elle sous le regard inquisiteur de leur meilleur ami, qui ne tarda pas à réagir.

 _"- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux?"_

Il n'eut pas le temps de recevoir une réponse que trois autres de ses amis lui sautèrent dessus. Dean, Ginny et Neville tous des camarades de la période lycée qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis quelques mois déjà, tant chacun était préoccupé par son avenir.

 _"- Hey salut les gaaaaars! Ça faisait un bail, mais venez ne restons pas à l'extérieur."_ Proposa Seamus qui sortait de nulle part légèrement éméché, et Harry se disait que la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

La soirée battait son plein et Harry et ses amis passaient un excellent moment, la musique était bonne et l'alcool coulait à flot et c'est ce dont ils avaient tous besoin. Ginny se déhanchait sensuellement entre Dean et Neville tandis que Hermione et Ron s'enlaçaient tendrement dans le carré VIP qu'ils avaient réservé. Harry était tellement éméché qu'il n'y prêta pas plus attention, lorsqu'une jolie brune vint se frotter lascivement contre son entre jambes dans une danse des plus explicites, il ne put réprimer son sourire charmeur et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent ensemble une dizaine de minutes avant que celle-ci ne lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser goulument, baiser auquel y répondit tout en continuant de danser avec elle et de malaxer ses fesses bombées à travers sa petite robe noire. Lorsque sans crier garde le visage pâle mais sculpturale d'un certain blond aux yeux bleus et au sourire moqueur apparu dans son esprit troublé, il repoussa gentiment la jeune fille qu'il embrassait prétextant qu'il avait beaucoup trop bu _-ce qui était le cas-_ et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie pour prendre l'air et fumer une cigarette.

 _"- Putain qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi ?!"_

 _"- Harry? "_ L'interpella la rousse dans son dos

 _"- Hey Ginny.. alors tu t'amuses bien?"_

 _"- Et toi ?"_

 _"- Oui je m'amuse super bien, ça me fait plaisir de partager cette soirée avec vous..."_ Feinta ce dernier tout en remuant faussement en rythme de la musique pop qu'on pouvait entendre s'échapper du night club.

 _"- Mais quelque chose ou... quelqu'un te tracasse l'esprit n'est pas?"_

 _"- Laisse tomber Ginny ok,_ fit le brun las. _Je t'adore mais je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant."_

 _"- Si tu penses que tu vas me blesser, saches que je suis passée à autre chose Harry."_ Déclara t-elle les joues légèrement rosies par l'alcool et le froid.

 _"- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ma belle ok, et je sais que tu es passée à autre chose."_

 _"- Bien, alors je retourne à l'intérieur."_ Acquiesça la jolie rousse avant de lui déposer un délicat baisé à la commissure de ses lèvres et de s'engouffrer dans le night club.

Le brun la regarda partir se remémorant à quel point il avait aimé leur relation de couple, même si elle avait été voué à l'échec par manque de compatibilité, avant de sortir son portable de sa poche et de composer le numéro de celui qui lui faisait tourner littéralement la tête maintenant. Une sonnerie se fit une entendre, puis une deuxième et enfin une troisième. Il était sur le point de raccrocher quand la voix roque et autoritaire de son patron se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

 _"- Euh Drago.. enfin Malfoy.. je...désolé. Je suis bourré et je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi et... Je veux qu'on parle."_ Bégaya t-il totalement chamboulé.

Un long silence s'installa avant que l'aîné ne reprenne la parole.

 _"- Reste où tu es, je t'envois mon chauffeur privé."_ Répondit-il finalement d'un ton glacial et désapprobateur.

 _"- Mais tu ne sais..."_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son homologue avait déjà raccroché excédé par son attitude immature. C'était la troisième fois dans la journée qu'on lui coupait la parole, il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et alla prévenir ses amis de son départ feintant la fatigue comme excuse. Même si ces derniers n'étaient pas dupes ils ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur et l'embrassèrent pour lui dire au revoir. Il sortit enfin après une vingtaine de minutes d'accolade - _se promettant les uns les autres de e revoir bientôt-_ et remarqua une jolie berline grise métallisé stationnée devant le club, il se dirigea immédiatement vers elle reconnaissant là les goûts de luxe de son - _futur-_ ex bourreau.

 _"- Bonsoir, vous êtes bien le chauffeur envoyé par Malfoy?"_

 _"- Oui c'est bien ça,_ confirma t-il de façon solennelle, _. Où est ce que je vous emmène?"_

 _"- Chez lui."_ annonça t'il enfin après s'être confortablement installé sur les fauteuils en cuir de la berline.

"- Bien."

Le chauffeur ne se fit pas prier et démarra dans une accélération digne des films d'actions, Harry compte à lui était pensif et encore éméché, il se savait pas ce qu'il l'avait pris d'appeler Malfoy à cette heure de la nuit, mais il voulait le voir et discuter, et surtout que ce dernier attendait précisément de lui, est ce qu'il voulait qu'il soit son petit ami officiel, ou alors son jouet sexuel ? Il réprima un sourire face à cet aveux et se calma aussi vite lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa dans le quartier très chic de Mayfair, devant un immeuble au style baroque mais design de cinq étages. Le brun se sentait nerveux et fiévreux à la fois, il descendit de la voiture en titubant légèrement et en remerciant le chauffeur et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. À l'intérieur du bâtiment se trouvait un sorte de Valet qui le dévisageait sans pudeur mais il n'y prêta guère attention.

 _"- Monsieur, puis-je vous renseigner?"_ S'enquit-il de lui demander un sourire faux scotché sur ses lèvres fines et pâles.

 _"- Ouai.. euh je viens voir monsieur Malfoy."_

 _"- Et vous êtes?"_ Exigea le dit valet d'un ton arrogant et hautain.

 _"- Potter."_ Signifia le brun aux yeux verts sans plus de cérémonie.

Le valet peu aimable annonça sa venue à l'intéressé et lui indiqua de se rendre au cinquième étage à l'aide de l'ascenseur qui ornait le gigantesque couloir. Harry pensait avoir tout vu du luxe à la Gringott Bank mais c'était avant qu'il ne pénètre en ces lieux. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier-peint couleur champagne et la dorure de l'automate allait parfaitement avec le sol marbré blanc de l'immeuble. Il ne s'y attarda pas plus que de raisons car il trouvait qu'il avait déjà perdu assez de temps et il ne voulait qu'une chose, savoir ce que le blond attendait de lui. L'automate lui annonça le dernier étage d'un bruissement sonore propre aux appareils du genre. Il était stressé mais impossible pour lui de faire demi-tour maintenant qu'il était là; la porte ne fut pas difficile à trouver étant donné que c'était le seul appartement de l'étage. Il n'eut pas le temps de frapper, que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur le corps élancé et parfaitement dessiné de son homologue aux traits glacials mais raffinés, il portait une serviette autour de la taille et son corps était encore ruisselant d'eau, ses cheveux eux habituellement disciplinés retombaient voluptueusement devant ses yeux onyx bleu et sa bouche elle, était encore plus humide et rose qu'a l'accoutumé. Il avala difficilement sa salive devant le spectacle alléchant qui s'offrait à lui.

 _"- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Potter? Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas rentrer chez toi, et c'est chez moi que tu débarques."_ Lui demanda le blond légèrement irrité tout en l'invitant à entrer dans son magnifique duplex.

 _"- Je... je... voulais discuter.."_ Bégaya le brun encore émoustillé par la vision du corps de Drago, qui était pour lui un appel à la luxure.

 _"- Je t'écoute."_

 _"- Baise-moi."_ Lâcha fougueusement Harry telle une bombe, sous le regard amusé de son vis-à-vis.

 _"- Je croyais que ' **ça** ', ce n'était pas ton truc."_ Ricana t-il le sourire amer dans une expression ténébreuse.

 _"- J'ai changé d'avis."_ Avoua t-il tête baissée et légèrement désorienté.

 _"- Hum.._ commença celui ci dans un demi-sourire tout en s'approchant de sa némesis, _Potter vous êtes ivre alors allez prendre une douche et ensuite j'appellerais un chauffeur privé pour qu'il vous ramène chez vous."_ Énonça t-il à contre cœur son front posé contre celui de son cadet, qui avançait progressivement ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Il se détacha finalement de lui et alla chercher une nouvelle serviette qu'il lui balança en pleine figure. Harry était totalement déboussolé, il était partagé entre la colère, le désir, et l'humiliation, _quelle idée de débarquer à une heure du matin chez mon supérieur, alcoolisé pour lui demander de me baiser? Quel idiot!_ Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre et couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain beaucoup trop luxueuse et lumineuse à son goût. Il s'empressa de se déshabiller et de sauter sous l'eau chaude. Il repensait à comment s'était passée sa soirée, elle avait plutôt bien commencé jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'abandonner ses amis pour venir chez son patron pour lui avouer son envie de lui. L'eau lui permit de sortir doucement de sa torpeur et de retrouver ses esprits, il avait affreusement honte et ne savait pas comment réagir, inconsciemment il espérait que son attitude n'avait pas compromis son stage et encore moins sa pseudo relation avec le blond. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il sortit de sous la douche pour s'apprêter à s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible de l'appartement de son amant, mais cela sans compter sur ce dernier qui l'attendait adosser à la porte d'entrée.

 _"- Ça va mieux?"_ s'enquit-il totalement envoûtée par la beauté et le regard vert émeraude de son homologue.

 _"- Oui. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de débarquer ici totalement torché.. je.. excuse moi."_

Il ne reçu aucune réponse et remarqua simplement que son patron s'était détaché de la porte d'entrée pour s'approcher de lui de façon nonchalante, toujours le torse à nu mais cette fois ci avec un bas de pyjama bleu nuit qui tombait à la perfection sur ses hanches parfaitement masculines. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et resta pétrifié sur place, ce qui était ridicule étant donné que c'était de lui même qu'il était venu. Ils se scrutèrent un long moment sans rien dire, s'observant en se désirant en silence, Drago passa délicatement le revers de sa main sur les joues rosées de son homologue qui ne put réprimer le frisson qui lui traversa le corps tout entier, il avait envie de lui c'était indéniable.

 _"- Je vois que tu as repris tes esprits."_ Remarqua l'aîné en stoppant toute caresse devant le regard suppliant de son amant.

 _"- Oui."_

 _"- Très bien, je vais t'appeler le chauffeur privé pour que tu puisses rentrer te reposer."_

 _"- Attends !"_

Sans plus réfléchir le brun s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baisé fougueux et désespéré pour venir s'accrocher autour de son cou, leurs langues s'enroulèrent l'unes à l'autres dans une valse sensuelle et violente. Drago le plaqua ensuite sans ménagement sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui en lui agrippant fermement les fesses et mordit sa lèvre inférieur dans un excès d'excitation mal contenu. Harry poussa un léger grognement face à cette attaque salace et resserra d'avantage ses jambes fines mais athlétiques autour de la taille de son semblable pour intensifier leurs mouvements de bassin mutuel.

 _"- Malfoy, j'ai envie de toi."_ Souffla t-il entre deux coups de langues, tout en tirant faiblement sur la chevelure platine de son patron.

 _"- Drago... appelle moi Drago."_ Répondit ce dernier totalement excité par ses paroles.

 _ _" - Fais moi l'amour Drago,__ murmura le brun contre ses lèvres., _toute la nuit..."_

 _"- Tu me rends fou.."_

Et sur ces dernières paroles il les dirigea tout deux vers sa chambre nuptiale qui se situait à l'étage dans une sorte de mezzanine immensément grande et étonnement épurée. Le plus âgé des deux ne se fit pas attendre et allongea son cadet sur son gigantesque lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser fougueusement, le brun compte à lui ne cessait pas de caresser ses abdos fermes, ondulant son bassin au rythme de leurs coups de langue tant il voulait se sentir posséder. Certes c'était sa première fois avec un homme, mais il n'avait pas peur au contraire car Malfoy était tout ce qu'il attendait depuis toutes ces années. Cette pensée le fit doucement rire, mais très vite chassé par les mouvements experts de son bourreau qui s'affairait à le déshabiller avec fougue et impatience. Son tee-shirt blanc se retrouva rapidement étalé sur le sol ainsi que son pantalon jean Levi's, il était excité et ses mains ne cessèrent pas de partir à la rencontre du corps parfait de son homologue, qui recouvrait son cou de baisés délicats et humides l'excitant davantage et ne put se retenir d'émettre un léger gémissement. Drago compte à lui portait toujours son bas de pyjama qui entravait sa douloureuse érection tant il avait envie de le pénétrer sans ménagement, mais il savait que pour une première fois il devait prendre son temps pour ne pas le brusquer et lui faire mal, même si en cet instant c'était dur pour lui de ne pas lui retirer son boxer et le baiser jusqu'à épuisement. Il réprima immédiatement cette pensée de peur de ne plus se contrôler et enleva à son tour le bout de tissus qui l'empêchait de coller sa peau pâle contre celle hâlée de son benjamin.

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent tout deux en sous-vêtements, s'embrassant sauvagement comme si leur vie en dépendait et mélangeant leurs salives avec délectation dans un baiser dur et impétueux. N'en pouvant plus de ce petit jeu, Harry dans un mouvement rapide mais peu adroit insinua sa main dans le boxer du blond et commença à le masturber lentement en prenant bien soin de s'attarder sur le gland chaud et humide de ce dernier qui ne cacha pas son étonnement et son plaisir dans un souffle de satisfaction. Drago entama donc de petits vas et viens dans la main chaude de son amant pour augmenter les mouvements de son cadet sur son membre imposant d'impatience tout en lui embrassant les lèvres avec envie. C'était une situation très intense qu'Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, lorsque sans crier garde le blond retira sa main de sur son sexe pour enlever entièrement son boxer sous son regard lubrique. Son sous vêtement ne tarda pas à suivre la même trajectoire que le sien et en un mouvement agile Drago se retrouva la tête entre ses jambes et aspira son pénis au fond de sa gorge pour se mettre à le sucer avec vigueur, c'était si inattendu pour lui qu'il se cambra instinctivement et s'enfonça encore plus dans cet antre doux et mouillé. Malfoy était satisfait des sensations qu'il procurait à sa némésis et intensifia sa fellation en lui malaxant les testicules avec force pour ensuite introduire deux de ses doigts dans l'anus serré de son partenaire et entama de légers cercles à l'intérieur pour l'étendre en douceur tout en accentuant son plaisir. Harry n"était plus que désir et sensations, il n'allait pas tarder à venir si il continuait à le torturer de la sorte, il ne ressentait aucune douleur au contraire et prenait vraiment son pieds, il le voulait maintenant en lui mais cela sans compter sur son tortionnaire qui stoppa ses sussions pour accompagner sa langue de ses doigts autour de son anus rose et brûlant. N'y tenant plus Drago se redressa puis sorti de la commode qui jonchait le côté de son lit un tube de lubrifiant ainsi qu'un paquet de préservatif. Harry le regardait faire totalement épris de ce dernier et encore envoûtés par ses attouchements experts.

 _"- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?"_

 _"- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de toute ma vie Drago.."_

Le blond ouvra donc le tube de lubrifiant après avoir préalablement installé le préservatif sur son sexe dur et imposant, et s'en étala sur toute son imposante longueur. Il s'installa ensuite entre les cuisses de son cadet tout en plongeant son regard intense dans le sien, puis d'un mouvement lent et contrôlé il s'enfonça à l'intérieur jusqu'à la garde, il s'immobilisa un instant sentant ce dernier se crisper sous cette intrusion à l'intérieur de son orifice, et lui embrassa le cou pour le détendre quelque peu. Puis il réitéra son mouvement, sortant et rentrant à nouveau à l'intérieur de son amant, lentement et profondément. Harry s'agrippa à ses épaules fermes et musclés tant la sensation de douleur était présente, il essaya de se détendre et scella ses lèvres à celles de Malfoy pour l'embrasser avec fougue et passion. Les mouvements reprirent alors de plus belle et Drago accéléra ses ondulations, le pénétrant plus violemment encore, le clouant pratiquement contre le lit, ses déhanchements se faisaient plus impétueux et profonds faisant raisonner ses testicules pleines contre les fesses bombés et hâlées de son partenaire; malgré la douleur Harry commença à son tour à se mouvoir sous son amant et essayait de calquer ses déhanchements aux siens agrippant ses fesses pour l'inciter à le pénétrer plus fort et plus loin. Son plaisir commençait enfin à se faire sentir et les coups de butoir de Malfoy n'y étaient pas pour rien, il le pilonnait sans relâche le baisant au plus profond de ses reins et caressant inlassablement sa prostate déjà bien gonflée. C'était bon et il lâchait enfin prise. Leurs corps étaient en feu et dans la lumière tamisée de la chambre on pouvait voir la sueur perler sur les muscles saillants du blond qui s'enfonçait durement dans l'anus chaud et étroit de son vis-à-vis, agrippant fermement ses hanches pour se glisser jusqu'à la base de son sexe et le remplir de toute sa virilité, pétrissant au passage les fesses qui lui étaient offertes. Puis sans prévenir ce dernier lui souleva sa jambe droite pour la poser sur son épaule, Harry paraissait si vulnérable en ce moment, lui qui semblait toujours maîtriser chaque situation, et se raidit face à ce changement de position, ce que le blond remarqua.

 _"- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, fais moi confiance."_ Avoua t-il cessant tout mouvement à l'intérieur de son cadet pour le fixer avec douceur et assurance.

À la suite de ses paroles rassurantes, il ré-entama ses ondulations et sentit que son amant de détendait de nouveau sous ses assauts, il l'embrassait avec délicatesse tout en empoignant son pénis pour se mettre à le masturber avec vigueur sous ses coups de bassin de plus en plus rapides et secs. Harry le sentait il n'allait pas tarder à éjaculer tant toutes ses sensations nouvelles le submergeaient et cette position accentuait la pression du gland de sa Némésis tout contre sa prostate.

 _"- Haaaaaaan!_ s'exclama t-il dans une autre poussée contre sa prostate, _t'arrête pas.."_

Drago compte à lui se sentait aussi défaillir à l'entente de ces mots et l'antre étroit dans lequel il se trouvait ne faisait que le rapprocher davantage de l'extase à chaque pénétrations et accéléra le rythme de ses dernières tout en continuant de le caresser intimement avec poigne. Le brun ne put se retenir davantage face aux assauts du blond sur son sexe et dans sa chair, et se déversa dans un jet puissant et chaud entre les doigts fins de ce dernier, qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre à la suite d'un dernier coup de rein violent et profond, se déversant à son tour dans le bout de caoutchouc qui entravait toujours sa verge brûlante et tremblante. Il s'écroula ensuite sur lui épuisé par cet effort physique et le pressa tout contre sa poitrine pour le serrer dans ses bras.

 _"- Merci.."_ Fut les seuls mots que le plus jeune prononça avant de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible et sans rêve.

À son réveil Harry se retrouvait seul dans les draps, où la veille il avait fait l'amour avec Drago. Se souvenir le fit rougir tel un adolescent à sa première fois et ne put s'empêcher d'humer l'oreiller de son amant qui se trouvait à sa droite pour respirer son odeur masculine et musquée. Certes il avait encore l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, mais il était sûr d'une chose, il avait tout ses esprits lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble, et les courbatures qu'il ressentaient au bas du dos le lui confirmèrent. Il remarqua ensuite posé sur son chevet un verre de jus d'orange ainsi que des croissants et un comprimé d'Advil contre les maux de tête, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire. Il entama sa dégustation, lorsqu'une voix grave mais charmeuse qu'il ne reconnu pas s'éleva dans le living room, en bas des escaliers.

 _"- Drago, je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore en pyjama, je te rappel que nous avons une partie de golf qui nous attend avec nos deux patriarches."_

 _"- Zabini, tu aurais dû me prévenir avant de débarquer chez moi."_ Trancha t-il excédé et irrité.

 _"- Nous avions rendez-vous pour bruncher à 8 heures, et le fait que tu décommandes à la dernière minute m'a surpris, comprend moi ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes."_ Avoua simplement la voix charmeuse.

 _"- Je ne suis pas seul."_

 _"- Et bien tu aurais put me le dire ça m'aurait évité le déplacement, à moins que... Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec ce stagiaire?"_ Lâcha ce dernier d'un ton soudainement plus sévère et autoritaire.

 _"- C'était une erreur."_ Finit-il par annoncer après un long silence, beaucoup trop pesant pour le concerné.

Le cœur d'Harry ne fit qu'un bon à l'entente de cet aveux, il était choqué et profondément blessé de ses paroles, il bafouait la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble d'une excuse bidon et ça le mettait en rogne.

 _"-Et où est-il en ce moment?"_

 _"- Il dort encore."_

 _"- Parfait, il faut que ça cesse. Car en tant que meilleur ami mais aussi avocat, ton image ne tiendra pas le coup une seconde fois avec une histoire à la Diggory, que tu sois un Malfoy ou pas."_

 _"- Je sais et ce sera fait."_

Le sang du brun - _qui avait tout entendu-_ ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête, il s'habilla à la hâte ne cherchant pas à dissimuler sa présence au contraire, il voulait que Malfoy sache qu'il l'avait entendu et que si il n'était pas son patron il lui aurait probablement envoyé son poing dans la gueule ainsi qu'un doigt avec tout ses honneurs. Il avait la rage, d'autant plus qu'il en était totalement accro. Il termina donc de s'habiller et descendit sans plus de cérémonie dans le salon où les deux protagonistes se trouvaient toujours. Drago se crispa à sa vue, troublé de le voir éveillé, mais ce ressaisit bien vite affichant un air distant et impénétrable comme s'il n'était plus qu'un inconnu à ses yeux. Harry avait le cœur serré mais ne laissa rien transparaître non plus et s'intéressa à cet invité fortuit.

C'était une jeune homme extrêmement classe et séduisant d'une beauté à en couper le souffle, sa peau ébène contrastait avec ses yeux d'un naturel marron clair et sa mâchoire carrée allait parfaitement avec son corps élancé mais néanmoins sportif, il fut très vite stoppé dans son observation quand se dernier s'avança vers lui la main tendue et un sourire ravageur laissant apparaître une dentition parfaite.

" _\- Potter je présume._ _"_ Énonça Zabini d'un ton réprobateur mais extrêmement poli.

 _"- Exacte,_ répondit-il en répondant à son étreinte, _ce n'est pas tout mais hum.. l'erreur se casse!"_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de balancer à l'encontre de son supérieur et en lâchant précipitamment la main de son vis-à-vis.

Drago sembla perturbé et voulu le rattraper devant le regard exaspéré de son ami qui préféra se diriger vers la cuisine que d'assister à se mélodrame.

 _"- Harry.."_

 _"- Laisse tomber, ça ira comme ça."_ asséna t-il en l'évitant soigneusement.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer autre chose qu'il traversa le pas de la porte sans un regard en arrière et s'empressa de sortir de cet immeuble beaucoup trop gargantuesque. Enfin dehors il ne put réprimer ses larmes de couler contre ses joues, il était anéanti et en colère. Comment avait-il pu autant se jouer de lui et de ce qu'il ressentait, mais il se détestait d'autant plus d'avoir pensé que quelque chose de sérieux aurait put découdre de cette pseudo relation _-patron/stagiaire-_ qui visiblement était vouée à l'échec. Il était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il envoya un coup de pied contre une roue de voiture et essuya rageusement ses larmes avant de se mettre à marché à la recherche d'un taxi qui le ramènerait en ville, il ne voulait pas rentrer pas tout de suite...

Harry avait passé sa journée à se balader dans Londres, de Hyde Park en passant par Buckingham Palace. Il avait ignoré chaque appels qu'il avait reçu ne voulant qu'une chose, oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les dernières vingts quatre heures et certainement pas écouter les jérémiades de son entourage, il était beaucoup irrité pour ça, du moins maintenant. Vers dix huit heure il se décida enfin à reprendre le chemin de son appartement ayant assez réfléchis et marché pour la journée. Et que ne fut as son étonnement lorsque arrivé devant sa porte il tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy, qui l'attendait sur son perron affublé d'un ensemble de sport qui moulait à la perfection son corps, mais le brun était encore trop énervé pour s'en soucier.

 _"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"_ Demanda t-il brusquement.

 _"- J'ai essayé de te joindre tout l'après midi, je peux savoir où tu étais?"_ Le questionna t-il à son tour sans se soucier de la question de ce dernier.

 _"- Il me semble que je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre."_

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement dans un agacement non dissimulé et le blond le suivi à l'intérieur sans y avoir été invité.

 _"- Oh, mais je t'en prie, entre."_ Surjoua t-il sarcastique.

 _"- Potter.."_ Prononça t-il las face à son comportement puéril.

 _"- Wahou, alors une fois que tu m'as baisé puis rabaissé comme un moins que rien, je redeviens Potter c'est ça... Tu n'es qu'un salaud alors tu f'rais mieux de t'en aller.."_

 _"- Tu n'étais pas une erreur."_

 _"- C'est ce que tu à dis à Diggory après l'avoir humilié aussi?"_

Drago était dépassé par la tournure que prenait la conversation et se mura dans un léger silence avant de reprendre son assurance et de répondre aux paroles acerbes de son partenaire.

 _"- Cédric à tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, se sont ses parents qui l'ont retrouvé chez lui, Il avait écris une lettre dans laquelle il avouait avoir eu une aventure avec moi et qu'il lui était insupportable que ça se termine. Mais malheureusement je ne partageais pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui."_

 _"-Je.. je n'en savais rien. Je suis désolé."_ Bégaya t-il confus.

Il s'approcha alors de lui et aidé de son index et son majeur il lui releva le menton pour plonger ses yeux asphaltes dans les siens émeraudes.

 _"- Tu n'es pas une erreur Potter, tu me plais, mais en tant que directeur adjoint et futur PDG j'ai des obligations qui m'interdisent de sortir avec un de mes employés."_

 _"- Mais je ne suis qu'un stagiaire."_

 _"- Dont le stage se termine dans un peu moins de deux mois, alors d'ici là, il faudra faire profil bas."_

 _"- Je ne veux pas faire semblant."_

 _"- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande,_ commença t-il agacé, _mais avec l'affaire Diggory mon image a été sévèrement entaché, le conseil général a failli me destituer de mes fonctions."_

 _"-Dans ce cas là, arrête de t'envoyer en l'air avec tes employés!"_ Répondit ce dernier la voix cassante.

N'y tenant plus Drago combla l'espace qui les séparait et s'empara des lèvres qu'il convoitait tant depuis leur brusque séparation. C'était un baisé dur, dépourvu de toute tendresse. Harry tenta en vain de le repousser et céda finalement à ses avances puis répondit avec passion et désespoir à son baisé tant il l'avait manqué, même s'il était toujours énervé. Il devait avouer qu'il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir profiter des bras du blond et se laissa totalement emporter par ce dernier qui les dirigea tout deux vers sa chambre. Le plus âgé des deux n'hésita pas à le déshabiller, profitant de cette pause pour lui mordiller l'oreille droite ce qui n'échappa pas au brun qui à son tour lui agrippa les fesses pour lui montrer quels étaient ses futurs intentions, sous le regard excité et lubrique de ce dernier. Et d'un mouvement de pied habile, Drago referma la porte sur leur deux corps en pleine ébullitions...

~*~~*~LIDM~*~~*~

Alors, j'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu ! À très bien bientôt pour la suite et étant donné que j'ai pris un peu de retard, le prochain chapitre arrivera en début de semaine. Yeaaaah !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ainsi que vos avis ça me touche énormément ! Je les lis avec beaucoup de plaisir sincèrement. Je suis désolée si je ne réponds pas à tout le monde mais je vais essayé de m'améliorer à ce niveau lol.

 **RAR : **

**_Hermoni_**

 _Bonjour,_  
 _Ok,ok je vraiment ok pour la suite !_  
 _Je ne lis plus beau de hpdm car beaucoup d'auteurs ne finissent pas leurs histoires depuis un moments , et je trouve cela des plus déplaisant._  
 _J'adore ton draco dominateur ,j'espère qu'il n'est pas du genre sadique ,qu'il saura également respecter Harry !?_  
 _Auras t'on le point de vue de draco ?_  
 _Hermonieusement intéressé par ton histoire ! Bisous sucrés !-_

 **Moi:** Salut Hermoni, premièrement merci pour ta review et d'avoir pris le temps de commenter.

Ne t'inquiète pas ma fiction aura bien une fin! Il ne me reste plus que 4 petits chapitres à écrire lol.

Merci pour le Drago dominant, et de toute façon je ne le vois pas autrement xD.

Oui vous aurez le point du vu de Drago sur toute cette histoire dans l'épilogue.

Merci encore une fois et gros bisou !

 **Ps:** Oui je sais on m'a déjà dis qu'un certain passage faisait penser à Fifty shades et j'en suis flattée, cependant je ne me suis pas du tout inspiré de ce livre pour écrire ma fanfiction.

Si vous voyez des fautes ou des incohérences n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Allez, à bientôt pour la suite ! Bisou ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

_Hello everybody_ ! Voici le second chapitre de ma fanfiction HPDM, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi.

Soyez indulgents pour les fautes lol, je ferai de mon mieux pour les corriger au plus vite.

Je vous souhaite une très **bonne lecture** !

 **Genre** **:** Romance/UA et léger OC au niveau du personnage de Harry.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Tout les personnages et les lieux de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Rating** : M voire MA en vu des lemons très explicites.

Voilà pour les présentations.

Cordialement,

 **Blackfalcon**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Résumé**

Comment résister à la tentation quand celle ci s'appelle Drago Malfoy. Il est beau, extrêmement riche et détient la plus grosse banque de toute l'Angleterre. Lorsque Harry Potter, jeune stagiaire en finance, sortant tout droit de la fac, franchit le seuil de son bureau, il voit sa vie basculer quand il se retrouve face à l'homme le plus arrogant et insolent qui soit...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _L'insolence d'un Malfoy_

 **CHAPITRE IV** **:** Je parie que tu commences à m'apprécier...

~*~~*~LIDM~*~~*~

Trois semaines supplémentaires s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Harry avait intégré la Gringott Bank, mais surtout cela faisait trois semaines que lui et Malfoy entretenaient une relation des plus passionnée et tumultueuse. Il est vrai que le brun avait pensé que malgré toute cette attirance qu'il y'avait entre eux, son aîné finirait par se lasser de lui pour finalement le quitter, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas à son plus grand étonnement et leur relation _– toujours aussi secrète_ \- fonctionnait à merveille et était parfaite à ses yeux. Drago n'arrêtait pas de vouloir l'embrasser passionnément à chaque détour d'un couloir, ou alors lui faire l'amour violemment dans un des bureaux vides de l'étage, excité par le fait que l'on puisse les surprendre. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir vivre une chose pareille. Tout était prétexte pour se voir et se toucher, et ce mercredi du mois d'avril ne dérogeait pas à la règle car Drago avait fait appeler Harry à son bureau après que celui-ci ait fini de se pencher sur un dossier qui traitait du droit à l'investissement. A peine la porte fermée arrivé dans le bureau du blond, Harry ne se fit pas prier et emprisonna de ses lèvres celles de son amant, qu'il se mit à suçoter avec délectation et envie mélangeant goulument leurs deux salives, c'était un baisé rempli de désir auquel le blond répondit avec ferveur enroulant ses bras musclés et fermes autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher davantage de son corps brûlant. Drago finit par mettre fin au baisé tant le souffle lui manquait mais surtout parce qu'il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

 _« - Tu es de plus en plus gourmand. »_ Remarqua le blond dans un sourire taquin qui révélait une dentition parfaite.

 _« - C'est toi qui me met dans cet état Drago, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. »_ Avoua le brun en baissant la tête les joues légèrement rosies.

 _« - Tu me rends complètement fou Potter,_ susurra t-il tout contre ses lèvres dans un souffle chaud et érotique, j'ai constamment envie de toi, _c'est comme si je ne pouvais plus me détacher de toi. »_ Commenta se dernier, comme pour lui-même, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son cadet.

 _« - Toi aussi, toi aussi tu me rends complètement dingue. »_ Ne put-il qu'avouer sous le regard approbateur de celui qui le faisait tant vibrer.

Drago n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta de se décoller de son corps pour se diriger vers sa table de bureau où il en sortit des clés très certainement neuves. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et le regardait perplexe s'avancer vers lui plus déterminé que jamais. Il le regarda un moment dans les yeux, puis le reprit dans ses bras en l'enlaçant par derrière.

 _« - Ouvre ta main. »_

 _« - Qu'est ce que s'est ?_ » Demanda le brun totalement perdu, qui ouvrit tout de même la paume de sa main.

 _« - Ce sont des clés. »_

 _« - Pour quoi faire ? »_

 _« - Pour que je sois tout les soirs à tes côtés, ce sont les clés de ton nouvel appartement. »_

 _« - Quoi !? »_ S'offusqua Harry totalement éberlué.

 _« - Tu as très bien entendu, cesse de faire l'idiot. »_

« _\- Mais enfin Drago, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? Il est hors de question que j'accepte, c'est beaucoup trop. »_

 _« - Écoute_ , commença t-il las, _ne le prend pas comme ça, voit le comme un endroit à nous, un endroit où ni la presse ni personne ne pourra venir nous déranger. Un endroit rien que pour toi et moi.»_ Termina t-il dans léger baisé contre ses lèvres humides.

 _« - C'est beaucoup trop… »_

 _« - Potter tout ce que tu as à faire c'est dire oui_ , fit-il tout en regardant sa montre qui affichait onze heure moins dix, _bon j'ai une conférence qui démarre dans moins de cinq minutes alors tout ce que je te demande c'est de réfléchir et en parle ce soir chez moi, et ce n'est pas négociable. »_

Puis sur ses dernières paroles il l'embrassa tendrement avant de réajuster son costume sur mesure sur ses larges épaules et de sortir de son bureau l'air totalement détendu et professionnel pour se rendre à sa conférence d'informations. Harry était toujours abasourdi par l'absurdité des paroles de Drago, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser entretenir, il n'en était pas question. C'est vrai qu'il était totalement dingue de lui, mais il ne laisserait jamais quiconque le couver et prendre des décisions à sa place, sa réponse était déjà prise. En à peine un mois et demi il avait découvert sa bisexualité, il s'envoyait en l'air avec l'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays et enfin ce dernier voulait lui offrir un nouvel appartement, c'était beaucoup trop d'événements que son cerveau ne pouvait tolérer. Il préféra donc retourner dans la salle spécialement aménagée pour les stagiaires et se remettre au travail comme tout le monde. Durant ces trois dernières semaines il devait avouer s'être rapproché d'une certaine Cho Chang mais surtout de Colin Crivey, le gamin timide qui se révélait ne pas être si gamin que ça et extrêmement doué avec les chiffres, il avait été embauché directement après sa troisième année et travaillait donc depuis un peu plus d'un an à la Gringott, ce qui au début avait étonné Harry qui était persuadé que lui aussi était un autre stagiaire. C'est pourquoi lorsque que les coups de midi se mirent à sonner il se dirigea avec ses deux nouveaux collègues vers la réfectoire pour manger en leur compagnie, il essaya bien sur de faire abstraction de la proposition qu'il avait reçue plus tôt dans la journée de la part de sa némésis et profiter pleinement de sa pause déjeuner. Ils s'essayèrent au fond de la salle dans un petit coin tranquille pour se mettre à discuter de leur journée respective.

 _« - Je suis totalement crevée. »_

 _« - Cho il est à peine midi, comment tu peux être déjà crevée la journée ne fait que commencer. »_

 _« - Bah écoute Harry, moi j'ai eu une soirée très mouvementée si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »_

 _« - Non pas vraiment. »_ Feinta t-il de ne pas comprendre pour la taquiner

 _« - Très drôle Harry, vraiment très drôle. »_

 _« - C'est bon je t'embête,_ rigola t-il fière de sa fourberie _, dis nous ce que tu as fais de ta fameuse soirée. »_

 _« - Vous vous souvenez de ce mec dont je vous ai parlé il y'a quelques jours, Matt ? »_

 _« - Euh oui.. »_ Fit Colin peu convaincu de vouloir en connaître davantage.

 _« - Vaguement. »_ Avoua Harry qui ne s'en souvenait plus du tout.

 _« - Et bien hier soir on est allé au resto', puis il m'a raccompagné chez moi et… ensuite… et bien on a couché ensemble. J'en ai encore mal à l'entrejambe. »_ Plaisanta cette dernier dans un petit clin d'œil bourré de sous entendus.

 _« - AHahahah. » S'esclaffa Harry tout en continuant de manger._

 _« - Cho non mais sérieux on aurait pu s'en passer de ce détail._ » Se scandalisa le blondinet littéralement choqué.

 _« - Oh arrête toi Colin, à t'écouter on dirait que tu n'as jamais couché avec personne. »_ S'agaça faussement la jolie brune.

 _« - Premièrement ça ne regarde personne et deuxièmement je trouve que le lieu n'est pas vraiment approprié. »_

 _« - T'as toujours été aussi coincé ? »_ Demanda alors Harry totalement amusé par la situation.

 _« - Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. C'est…c'est privé. »_

 _« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais remarqué les suçons qu'Harry avait dans le cou lundi dernier. »_ Balança Cho le regard moqueur et le sourire aux lèvres face à la rougeur qu'elle avait déclenchée chez ses deux collègues.

 _« - Pardon ?! Parce que tu m'espionnes maintenant ? »_ S'énerva Harry honteux mais surtout inquiet.

 _« - Non ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois,_ se défendit le blond _, c'est juste que quand tu m'as demandé de te donner un coup de main sur le dossier Atkins j'ai remarqué que tu avais des tâches sur la nuque. Au début j'ai cru que tu faisais une allergie et ça m'a inquiété et du coup je suis allé voir Cho et elle m'a dit que c'étaient surement des suçons… »_

 _« - Ouai et bien la prochaine occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. »_

Sur ces dernières paroles le brun quitta précipitamment le réfectoire après être allé déposer son plateau, pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la sortie devant les regards désabusés de ses deux protagonistes.

 _« - Bien joué Chang. »_

 _« - Bah quoi je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait aussi mal. »_

Harry qui ne les avait pas attendu était sorti dehors fumer une clope, il alluma cette dernière avec tant de précipitation qu'il faillit l'allumer du mauvais côté. Cette conversation l'avait énervé, pas parce qu'il leur en voulait - _car il serait mal placé pour juger_ \- mais parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour ne pas mieux les camoufler, si ses collègues s'en était rendu compte après une de ses longues 'réunions' avec Malfoy ils auraient forcément fait le rapprochement surtout si il ne les avait pas avant d'aller le rejoindre. Après cette révélation il devait être plus prudent car personne ne devait savoir qu'il entretenait une relation avec son patron. Que penseraient les autres ? Surement qu'il avait dû passer sous le bureau pour être pris en stage, ce qui était totalement faux car il avait remué ciel et terre pour l'avoir. Mais une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui murmurait que si Malfoy était finalement revenu le démarché pour qu'il reprenne son stage après l'avoir renvoyé c'était parce qu'il l'avait trouvé à son goût, et que si il l'avait embrassé ce soir là c'était uniquement pour confirmer que tôt ou tard il l'aurait dans son lit.

 _« - Et merde, pourquoi je pense à ça ? Si il m'a accordé une seconde chance c'est parce que je le méritais et non pas parce qu'il voulait me… se rassura t-il à voix haute sans terminer sa phrase peu convaincu, fais chier ! »_

Il remonta finalement à son étage pour se remettre à bosser, car seul le travail lui permettait de penser à autre chose, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître ça lui permettait de se détendre et de décompresser. C'est ainsi qu'il se plongea corps et âme dans ses dossiers jusqu'à dix huit heures, entre temps Cho et Colin étaient venus s'excuser même s'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement en tord.

 _« - Bon Harry nous on va boire un petit verre dans le bar qui fait le coin de la rue, le Leaky Cauldron, ça te dit de venir avec nous ? »_

 _« - Non merci les gars, j'aimerai m'avancer encore un peu sur le prêt accordé à la société Eeylops à notre banque. »_

 _« - Comme tu voudras. A demain alors. »_

 _« - A demain Harry. »_

 _« - Ouai, salut. »_

A peine ils franchirent la porte que son portable se mit a vibrer dans la poche de son bas de costume.

 **Drago à Harry : 18h07 Je suis en pleine téléconférence avec un de nos plus importants collaborateurs, j'aurais donc du retard pour ce soir, alors rentre chez toi je t'y rejoins dès que j'ai fini. D.M**

 **Harry à Drago : 18h10 Tu penses que tu auras mangé ou tu veux que je te commande un truc ? H**

 **Harry à Drago : 18h11 Ne me fais pas trop patienter, je déteste attendre… H**

 **Drago à Harry : Il n'y a que toi que je veuille manger, mais nous devons discuter de ma proposition alors ne m'attends pas je mangerai au bureau. À ce soir. D.M**

Il redoutait cette _–putain-_ de conversation, car il savait que la réponse serait non, mais il ne voulait pas que Malfoy le prenne tel un affront ou qu'il pense qu'il ne tenait pas assez à lui. C'est juste qu'il était très bien dans son appartement actuel et vivre dans un de ces quartier huppé de la capitale ne l'enchantait pas vraiment et puis ce n'était certainement pas avec ses petits moyens d'étudiant qu'il pourrait s'offrir un tel luxe. Il ne préféra donc ne pas répondre au dernier texto qu'il venait de recevoir et s'habilla pour finalement se mettre en route. Le dossier Eeylops attendra.

En chemin il s'arrêta dans un japonais du centre-ville pour venir récupérer sa commande qu'il avait préalablement faite à sa sortie du bureau _. Pourquoi diable aimais-je manger autant japonais,_ _qui était le taré qui pour la première fois avait mangé du poisson cru pour décréter que c'était comestible ?_ pensa t-il amusé par sa propre remarque. Il arriva rapidement chez lui et s'empressa de se déshabiller pour se mettre à manger tel un affamé tant il avait fin, il fallait dire que ce qu'il avait mangé ce midi n'était pas très appétissant. Apres ça il décida d'aller prendre sa douche pour se relaxer et réchauffer son corps hâlé sous le jet d'eau chaude puissant…

Les heures passaient et toujours pas de Drago à l'horizon, Harry s'impatientait mais ne voulait pas le déranger en lui envoyant un message surtout s'il était toujours en en vidéoconférence avec son collaborateur. Il préféra donc se pencher sur la lecture d'un roman policier prenant même goût à se demander qui pouvait être le meurtrier, malheureusement le temps passait et il commençait à fatiguer. L'horloge accrochée à son mur affichait vingt-deux heures trente lui confirmant qu'il devait aller se coucher, Malfoy ne viendrait pas. Il se leva de son confortable canapé pour se diriger dans sa chambre, lorsque contre toute attente la sonnerie de son entrée se mit à vibrer, annonçant l'arrivée d'un invité… ou pas. Il s'avança vers sa porte pour la déverrouiller et tomba nez à nez avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure comme à cet instant précis. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, baisé auquel le blond répondit dans un sourire. Il le souleva ensuite pour le faire s'accrocher à ses hanches et pénétra dans l'appartement tout en continuant de lui mordiller les lèvres et de caresser sa langue de la sienne pour un baiser qui se faisait plus doux et sensuel.

 _« - J'ai cru que tu n'allais plus venir. »_

 _« - Excuse moi mais la conférence a duré plus longtemps que prévu. »_

 _« - Pourtant je t'avais bien dis que je détestais attendre… tu dois te faire pardonner._ » Ronronna t-il tout en lui dévorant le cou avec envie.

 _« - On doit discuter. »_

 _« - On pourra discuter après, pour l'instant j'ai trop envie de toi et que tu me fasses l'amour jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus marcher._ » Concéda le cadet d'une voix basse et érotique à l'oreille de son homologue, après lui en avoir mordu le lobe.

 _« - Harry…arrête, je n'aime pas quand tu te comportes de cette façon._ » Arriva t-il à prononcer malgré son envie évidente du brun.

« - _Me comportez comme quoi Malfoy ? Vas-y dis-le !_ »

« - _Comme… j'en sais rien, ais un peu plus de retenue_. »

 _« - Pourtant c'est bien pour ça que tu m'as réembauché, que tu es venu chez moi ce fameux soir et que tu m'as embrassé. »_

 _« - De quoi parles-tu ?_ » S'agaça t-il, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

 _« - Pourquoi as-tu accepté de me reprendre malgré mon retard le premier jour, avoue que c'était uniquement pour me mettre dans ton lit, t'en avais rien à faire que je corresponde aux critères de sélection, car des stagiaires qui rêvent d'intégrer ton entreprise y'en a des centaines, alors pourquoi moi ? »_

 _« - Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ? »_ Demanda t-il irrité par sa question.

 _« - Oui. »_

 _« - Très bien. C'est vrai que si je suis venu ce soir là c'est parce que tu m'attirais physiquement, mais pour ta gouverne ce n'est pas moi qui me charge du recrutement, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, mais si tu as été présélectionné c'est uniquement grâce à tes compétences et je n'ai rien à voir là dedans. »_ Confessa ce dernier d'un ton distant et impersonnel.

Une légère tension s'était installée dans la pièce laissant le loisir aux deux protagonistes de se dévisager sans gêne. Harry était furieux, il ne savait pas s'il devait être flatté ou dégouté de cette révélation de la part de son amant. Il décida finalement que la conversation était close et se dirigea vers sa chambre en ignorant volontairement le blond qui le fixait avec cette lueur étrange dans les yeux, il n'y prêta pas plus d'importance et alla s'installer dans son lit King size.

 _« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »_ Demanda le blond tout en pénétrant dans la chambre.

 _« - Je vais me coucher ça ne se voit pas ? »_

 _« - On a pas terminé. »_

 _« - Moi j'en ai terminé, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. »_

 _« - Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu compliques les choses Potter, cesse de faire l'enfant. »_

 _« - Va te faire foutre ! »_

 _« - Très bien. »_

 _« - Je peux savoir où tu vas ? »_

 _« - Je rentre chez moi, j'ai d'autres choses à foutre que de supporter tes enfantillages. »_ Trancha ce dernier d'une voix dure et cassante.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de filer qu'il se jetait encore une fois dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, Drago gardait obstinément la bouche fermée tant il était excédé par son comportement puéril, mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas et lui mordit un peu trop fort sa lèvre inferieur et en profita pour y faufiler sa langue quand ce dernier l'entrouvrit sous le coup de la douleur. Il enroula finalement sa langue à la sienne dans un baiser à en perdre haleine, puis sans qu'il s'y attende Drago le souleva pour le balancer sur le lit sans ménagement. Harry était totalement excité et la bosse qui se formait à travers son bas de pyjama ne pouvait que le confirmer, ce qui n'échappa pas à son homologue. Sans plus attendre Drago se déshabilla, retirant veste, chemise, pantalon et cravate sous le regard excité de son vis-à-vis qui à son tour retira son bas ainsi que son boxer qui dévoilait sa virilité fièrement dressée.

Les deux amants continuèrent de s'embrasser comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, s'embrassant goulument et mélangeant leurs salives dans une valse érotique et affamée, Harry se sentait bien dans ses bras et malgré leur dispute – _qu'il avait volontairement déclenché-_ il avait affreusement envie de lui, le sentir entre ses reins et se faire remplir entièrement. Après un énième coup de langue le brun se pencha légèrement au dessus de lit pour ramasser la cravate de son homologue qui jonchait sur le sol de la pièce, il attrapa ensuite les deux bras du blond qui lui faisait face pour les rabattre au dessus de sa tête et les attacher fermement avec la cravate bleue nuit qui contrastait magnifiquement bien avec la peau laiteuse de sa nouvelle proie.

 _« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_ Gémis Drago sous les caresses que lui prodiguait Harry tout contre ses abdos fermes.

 _« - Chut, laisse toi faire… »_ Fit ce dernier en laissant cette fois sa langue glisser sur le corps appétissant de sa némésis.

Il laissa ensuite sa langue créer un sillon de salive jusqu'à son nombril, qu'il se mit à embrasser sensuellement sous les pupilles dilatées du blond, il entama ensuite de langoureux vas et viens à l'intérieur de son centre et mima l'acte avec beaucoup de sérieux. Malfoy compte à lui essayait de garder ton bien que mal son self-control et continuait de le regarder appréciant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui ainsi que cette sensation de chatouille. Puis le brun remonta ensuite sensuellement au niveau de ses boutons de chair pour se mettre à les mordiller avec douceur, s'en était trop pour l'ainé que n'attendait qu'une chose pouvoir lui faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement, mais c'était s'en compter sur Harry qui avait décidé de le faire languir et le torturer. Il se dirigeait à présent vers la partie sud de son anatomie et se mit à admirer son pénis durement en érection qui n'attendait qu'à être soulagé, il l'empoigna alors soudainement et commença à le masturber lentement – _trop lentement_ \- tout en se caressant le torse de façon aguichante. Il laissait glisser sa main de haut en bas s'attardant particulièrement sur le gland qui lui était offert, s'amusant de l'excitation qu'il créait chez son partenaire.

 _« - Putain Harry, arrête de me torturer et détache moi pour que je puisse te toucher… »_

Sans lui donner de réponse le dit Harry emprisonna de ses lèvres son sexe pour se mettre à le sucer avec vigueur cette fois, enfonçant son membre au plus profond de sa gorge, aspirant plus fort en rapidement possible afin de lui procurer un plaisir intense, sa salive lubrifiant au maximum se membre imposant qui lui remplissait la bouche. Il pratiquait cette fellation avec beaucoup d'entrain et devait avouer que son sexe était devenu douloureux par le désir, n'y tenant plus il stoppa cette dernière et s'empala sans préavis sur le sexe qui lui était offert, car oui lui et Drago n'utilisaient plus de préservatifs car ils étaient cleans de toute maladie, et rien de mieux que de faire l'amour chair contre chair. Il entama alors ses vas et viens montant et descendant sur le pénis brûlant du blond qui à son tour calquait ses mouvements de bassin à ceux de son compère, il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir le toucher mais les sensations qu'il ressentait l'empêchaient de trop s'en préoccuper. C'était bon, et les deux amants ne cachaient pas leur satisfaction, leurs gémissements emplissaient la chambre et résonnaient contre les murs rouge et or de cette dernière.

 _« -Harry libère moi… s'il te plait.. »_ Prononça t-il entre deux souffles.

Le brun s'activa à le détacher tout en ondulant son bassin avec fièvre, faisant frotter sa prostate contre ce membre qui lui déchirait délicieusement les reins. À peine fut-il libérer que Drago se releva à demi pour agripper fermement ses hanches et plonger en lui avec hardiesse, enfouissant son regard ténébreux au plus profond de son âme. Harry s'agrippa à son tour à son cou et scella leurs deux lèvres dans un baisé tendre qui contrastait à merveille avec la brutalité de leurs ébats, et essayait malgré la fatigue de se mouvoir encore plus rapidement sur son amant, titillant encore et toujours sa prostate. Puis dans un dernier coup puissant au plus profond de son anatomie il se déversa en un jaillissement intense, contre le ventre de son homologue qui continuait de le pilonner sans relâche. Le corps du cadet continuait de gigoter de haut en bas, pris d'assaut par les coups de butoir de son amant qui le pénétrait avec force, il l'embrassa ensuite dans une dernière valse lascive avant d'éjaculer à son tour dans cet orifice toujours aussi étroit. Drago le garda un moment dans ses bras fermes et huma le parfum qui se dégageait de son amant. Jamais le sex n'avait été aussi bon.

Ils se laissèrent retomber mollement sur le matelas et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se lover dans les bras protecteurs de Malfoy, leurs corps étaient haletants et quelques gouttes de sueur venaient recouvrir d'une fine pellicule leur peau fiévreuse. Le plus jeune des deux avait posé sa tête contre la poitrine de son partenaire écoutant son cœur battre après cet effort physique, Drago compte à lui, lui caressait les cheveux totalement détendu sa virilité toujours niché à l'intérieur de bassin.

« _\- Alors tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ? »_

 _« - Drago ma réponse est non, je ne peux pas accepter. »_ Avoua simplement le brun totalement épuisé.

 _« - Et pourquoi ça, tu n'auras rien à payer. »_

 _« - C'est bien ça le problème, je ne veux pas que tu m'entretiennes et je ne veux surtout pas être favorisé. »_

 _« - Tu ne le seras pas si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »_

 _« - Mais enfin, notre relation n'est même pas officielle... »_

 _« - Et tu sais pourquoi. »_

 _« - Oui à cause de l'affaire Diggory, de la presse et cetera. Mais ma réponse reste la même… »_

 _« - Ok, je comprends, excuse moi si tu t'es senti brusqué. »_

 _« - Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »_ S'étonna t-il.

 _« - Pourquoi je t'en voudrais, depuis la mort de tes parents tu as dû te débrouiller par tes propres moyens sans l'aide de personne, alors je comprends. »_

 _« - Merci,_ fit-il dans un sourire _, merci d'être un amant si compréhensif. »_ Le remercia t-il en lui déposant un baisé furtif du bout des lèvres.

 _« - Dors maintenant, tu as une grosse journée qui t'attend demain. »_ Clôtura le blond en le serrant davantage dans ses bras.

Il était sept heure du matin lorsqu'Harry émergea de son sommeil, il avait passé une excellente nuit dans les bras de son compagnon, mais malheureusement ce dernier n'était plus à ses côtés et le silence qui régnait dans le reste des pièces lui confirmait qu'il était bel et bien parti. Ca lui serrait le cœur que Drago n'ait pas pris la peine de lui dire au revoir et surtout après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, mais il ne s'y attarda pas vraiment car il savait qu'il allait le revoir dans la journée. En se relevant il attrapa son portable qui s'était retrouvé parterre pour se mettre à lire les deux messages qu'il avait reçu.

 **Hermione à Harry : 6h30 Hey Harry, ça te dit d'aller boire un verre demain soir après le travail ? Bisou ta Hermy adorée ;)**

Mais un autre message capta son attention, il répondrait plus tard à sa meilleure amie.

 **Drago à Harry : 5h15 Je suis désolé mais j'ai dû m'éclipser pendant la nuit, j'ai un vol pour New-York à prendre ce matin, je pense donc qu'à l'heure où tu verras ce message je serais probablement déjà dans l'avion. Je rentre lundi alors d'ici là passe un bon week-end. D.M**

Son message était tellement inattendu et extrêmement neutre qu'il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas, Drago était parti comme ça à New York et ne lui avait même pas dis au revoir, comme s'il ne représentait rien à ses yeux, comme si hier n'avait pas existé. Cependant il ne s'apitoya pas sur son sort et commença à se préparer pour se rendre à son stage, plus que quelques semaines à tirer et il sera enfin diplômé d'un Master en comptabilité et finance. Tout ça sera fini, les cachoteries, les mensonges, il pourra enfin entamer sa vie d'adulte responsable et cette seule pensée suffit à lui redonner le sourire.

Le lundi était plutôt vite arrivé malgré la fin de semaine peu mouvementé qu'avait eu le brun, il n'avait vu personne, ni même Hermione qui avait finalement décommandé car son travail l'avait retenu plus longtemps que prévu. C'est vrai qu'il avait eu une ou deux propositions de la part de Colin mais il n'avait pas eu la tête à s'amuser, surtout que Drago ne lui avait donné aucunes nouvelles durant tout le long de son séjour. Il était furieux mais ne laisserait rien transparaître et il n'offrirait certainement pas la satisfaction à son bourreau de se rendre compte qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque devant sa porte se trouvait un homme qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir de si tôt.

 _« - Potter, je vois que j'arrive au bon moment. »_

 _« - Euh pas vraiment, je m'apprêtais à partir. »_

 _« - Je serai brève. »_

 _« - Euh ok… en quoi puis-je t'aider Zabini ? »_

 _« - Il faut que ça cesse, cette pseudo relation que tu crois entretenir avec Drago. »_

 _« - Et en quoi ça te concerne, Drago est assez grand pour choisir qui il veut fréquenter. »_

 _« - Drago est une personne très intelligente, mais vois-tu lorsqu'il s'agit de relation humaine, si je puis dire, il à tendance à réfléchir avec autre que son cerveau. »_

 _« - Ok, si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire… »_

 _« - Non ce n'est pas tout. »_

Il sortit ensuite de sa mallette une sorte de contrat ainsi qu'une photo où l'on pouvait très distinctivement reconnaître le blond, qui sortait de son immeuble avec les cheveux en batailles et un suçon dans le cou.

 _« - Je peux savoir ce que c'est tout ça ? »_

 _« - Bien évidemment. Ceci est un contrat de confidentialité qui t'interdit de parler de votre pseudo-relation à la presse sous peine de poursuites juridiques et enfin une photo de Drago prise par un paparazzi vendredi matin devant ton immeuble. »_

 _« - Comment vous êtes vous procuré cette photo ? »_

 _« - J'ai le bras très long Potter et je suis un avocat de renom. Cette photo devait faire la une d'un magazine à scandales, mais heureusement pour moi je connais très bien la rédactrice en chef de ce torchon et elle a accepté de ne rien publié en échange de ton nom et d'une coquette somme d'argent. »_

 _« - Mon nom ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi elle voulait mon nom ? »_

 _« - Car vous allez être leur nouvelle cible Potter. Je ne te laisserais pas nuire à la réputation de Drago. Si toi tu veux passer pour un arriviste qui a donné de son cul pour réussir, que grand bien te fasse mais tu ne l'entraîneras pas dans ta chute. »_

 _« - C'est bon allez-vous en ! »_

 _« - Réfléchis-y et n'oublie pas de signer le contrat. Au revoir Potter. »_

Sur ses derniers mots il referma la porte sur son homologue, et se laissa glisser contre sa porte. Il était totalement déboussolé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre car il ne voulait aucunement causer du tort à Malfoy, mais maintenant c'était lui qui passait pour la putain de service, juste parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Il attrapa à la hâte son téléphone qui se trouvait dans sa poche et pianota sur ce dernier un message qu'il envoya sans plus tarder à son destinataire…

Au même moment Blaise qui se trouvait dans sa voiture, appela son meilleur qu'il savait déjà atterri à l'aéroport de Londres-Hearthrow.

 _« - Allô Drago, j'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé. »_

 _« - Je sais il vient de m'envoyer un message à l'instant pour me dire qu'il avait changé d'avis. C'est la meilleure chose à faire si je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'un jour, ces satanés paparazzis lui dévoilent quoi que ce soit de plus sur mon passé, c'est pour ça qu'il doit emménager dans cet appartement que je puisse le surveiller. »_

 _« - Il est encore tant de tout arrêter, ce gamin n'est pas bon pour toi. »_

 _« -Je sais mais j'en suis dingue. »_

 _« -Tu joues à un jeu très dangereux Drago. A force de vouloir voler trop près du soleil, tu vas finir par te brûler les ailes. Au revoir. »_

Et sur ces dernières paroles le noir raccrocha, se demanda dans quel merdier il s'était fourré à vouloir aider son meilleur ami…

~*~~*~LIDM~*~~*~

Alors, j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous a plu ! À très bien bientôt pour la suite

 **RAR :**

 ** _Guest:_** _Ahahahahah! ils sont tellement trop mignon !_

Moi: Ahahah merci ! J'espère qu'ils le sont car ils entretiennent une histoire assez passionnelle ! Merci pour ta review en tout les cas

 ** _caence:_** _Salut. est ce une republication? car la scene avec blaize et digory a un air de deja vu._

Moi: Coucou, alors non ma fiction n'est pas une republication... à par si tu as déjà lu ma fiction sur mon ancien site sinon non. Après si ça te dit vraiment quelque chose et bien c'est fort possible lol car après tout je n'ai pas inventé l'eau chaude. Et malgré mes efforts pour que ma fiction soit la plus unique possible on est jamais à l'abris du "déja-vu".

 _ **brigitte26** **:** j aime beaucoup ta fic et j ai hate de lire la suite big bisous_

Moi: Et voila la suiiiiite ahahah ! Merci de ta review et à très bientôt !

Merci toutes et tous pour vos reviews ainsi que vos avis ça me touche énormément !

 **PS:** Oui je sais ma fiction avance assez vite etc, mais elle ne comporte que dix chapitres alors il faut que les choses avancent vite lol.

 **Ps2:** Oui y'a du lemon et encore du lemon et je vous assure que ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter, fin du moins pas tant que tout se passe bien entre Harry et Drago... Oups! Je me tais xD

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! Love


	6. Article provisoire

_Hello everybody !_

Juste pour vous dire que je vais bien et que j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire et de me laisser des reviews. Malheureusement sur le dernier chapitre de cette fiction il y a deux reviews comptabilisés mais que je ne peux pas voir.

Alors chers lecteurs manifestez vous en m'envoyant un message privé (inbox).

Je vous embrasse fort et merci encore

À bientôt.

Blackfalcon.


	7. Chapitre 5

_**HELLO EVERYBODY**_ !

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous une très belle année 2017 ! Santé, Amour, Gloire et Beauté héhé xD

Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté. Pas que j'abandonne ma fiction au contraire, mais avec les fêtes en famille etc... et les cours et le travail je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire... Mais bon pas d'excuses, j'ai voulu entamer cette aventure à moi d'assumer ! **Ma fiction n'est pas abandonnée** ! Je répète ma fiction n'est pas abandonnée et elle aura une fin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Re (Hello everybody_ !) Voici le cinquième chapitre de ma fanfiction HPDM, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi.

Soyez indulgents , je ne me relis pratiquement jamais ! Bad habit' I know -_-

Je vous souhaite une très **bonne lecture** !

 **Genre** **:** Romance/UA et léger OC au niveau du personnage de Harry.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Tout les personnages et les lieux de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Rating** : M voire MA en vu des lemons très explicites.

Voilà pour les présentations.

Cordialement,

 **Blackfalcon**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Résumé**

Comment résister à la tentation quand celle ci s'appelle Drago Malfoy. Il est beau, extrêmement riche et détient la plus grosse banque de toute l'Angleterre. Lorsque Harry Potter, jeune stagière en finance, sortant tout droit de la fac, franchit le seuil de son bureau, il voit sa vie basculer quand il se retrouve face à l'homme le plus arrogant et insolent qui soit...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _L'insolence d'un Malfoy_

 **CHAPITRE V** **:** Tu pensais que je t'étais acquis !

~*~~*~LIDM~*~~*~

Harry était encore totalement chamboulé par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre et resta un moment assis par terre adossé à sa porte d'entrée. Il avait envoyé un message à Drago tout de suite après le départ de Blaise, pour lui annoncer qu'il reconsidérait peut-être son offre de vivre avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier ait de nouveau des soucis avec la presse ainsi que son conseil général pour une affaire similaire à celle de Diggory surtout qu'à ses yeux il n'y avait rien de comparable. De plus il ne souhaitait pas qu'à cause de lui son amant soit de nouveau emmerdé par la presse et mit sous les feux des projecteurs par les paparazzis. Le brun était toujours accolé à sa porte d'entrée et laissait ses pensées diverger dans son esprit totalement embrumé. Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées et il n'avait toujours reçu aucune réponse de la part du blond et commençait à se demander si tout ça était une bonne idée, lui envoyer un message aussi inattendu après lui avoir clairement refuser de vivre avec lui quelques jours plus tôt. Lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer entre ses mains affichant par la même occasion le prénom de celui qui hantait son esprit et mettant fin à ses interrogations. Il décrocha sans plus attendre prenant un ton beaucoup plus détaché qu'il n'y paraissait vraiment.

« _\- Bonjour Harry_. » Le salua t-il d'une voix rauque qui failli lui faire rater un battement de cœur.

« - Salut Drago… »

« - _Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as soudainement changé d'avis ?_ » Demanda le blond de but en blanc, comme si de rien était.

« _\- Je n'ai pas totalement changé d'avis ok... c'est juste que j'ai eu la visite de ton ami Blaise Zabini et ça m'a fait réfléchir c'est tout,_ avoua Harry encore chamboulé par cette visite, _tu étais au courant ?_ »

« _\- Non, je n'en savais rien_. » Mentit le plus naturellement le blond à l'autre bout du combiné.

« - _Ok, de toute façon on en reparle plus tard sinon je vais être en retard à la banque et je n'ai pas envie de me faire renvoyer par le patron_. » Essaya t-il de plaisanter dans un rire qui se voulait léger et détendu.

« - _Prends ta journée, je viens te chercher._ » Fit alors Malfoy d'un ton autoritaire et sans appel.

« _\- Ce n'est pas la peine ok_ , souffla le brun à la chevelure indomptable dans un soupir las, _je suis la nouvelle cible de la presse comme tu l'avais prédis et je ne veux pas que tu ais à nouveau des problèmes avec eux. Ils ont déjà réussi à te photographier devant mon immeuble,_ il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre _... avec un suçon dans le cou._ »

« _\- Je vois._ »

« _\- On peut en parler ce soir, faut vraiment que j'y aille là._ »

 _« - Très bien, comme tu voudras. »_

 _«- Merci. »_

Drago n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose que le brun raccrochait déjà pour se lancer en direction de son parking, après avoir préalablement fermé la porte de son modeste appartement. Il se sentait un peu plus soulagé après avoir discuté avec le blond, même si le problème était loin d'être réglé. Il s'engouffra une fois de plus dans sa voiture et démarra cette dernière avec moins d'entrain que d'habitude fixant sa route avec beaucoup de concentration pour éviter de penser à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le brun avait pour habitude de toujours tout contrôler dans sa vie depuis la mort tragique de ses parents, mais depuis sa rencontre avec son patron, cette dernière était devenue imprévisible ce qui lui faisait perdre pieds de jour en jour sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il arriva assez rapidement devant la Gringott et se gara au parking réservé aux personnels dans un dérapage plutôt bien contrôlé.

 _« - Allez Harry, pense à autre chose, tout se passera bien. »_ S'encouragea t-il tout en sortant de son véhicule gris métallisé.

Après cet auto-encouragement, il se précipita à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et afficha une mine rayonnante qui contrastait fortement avec son état d'esprit actuel, angoissé et totalement perdu. Mais il devait tenir la face car premièrement il se trouvait sur son lieu de travail et deuxièmement il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de ses deux collègues qui n'hésiteraient pas à lui poser des questions, ce qu'il voulait absolument éviter. Cependant il avait besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un car garder tout ça pour lui sans pouvoir se confier devenait un vrai supplice. Il sortit alors son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, à qui il proposa d'aller prendre un verre après le travail, en espérant que cette fois elle ne se désisterait pas car il avait franchement besoin de ce - _putain de-_ verre, mais surtout de ses conseils plus qu'avisés. Le brun arriva assez vite au trente-deuxième étage et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son bureau sans oublier de saluer Chang et Crivey qui semblaient totalement absorbés par leurs tâches, ce qui l'arrangeait étant donné qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de taper la discute. […] Onze heure s'affichait sur l'horloge design qui jonchait le mûr en face de lui lorsqu'il releva la tête, il était tellement plongé dans son dossier qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le message de Hermione, envoyé une heure plus tôt, qui avait accepté de le voir ce soir aux alentours de dix-huit heure trente.

 _« - Hey, salut Harry ? »_

 _« - Salut Colin. »_

 _« - Hum… euh, à la pause déjeuné on compte aller manger à l'extérieur avec Cho, ça te dit de te joindre à nous ? »_

 _« - Ecoute Colin je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. »_

 _« - Oh…euh… ouai ok je vois. J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec la dernière fois, je t'assure que je ne t'espionnais pas ! »_ Se défendit le blondinet un sourire crispé dessiné sur les lèvres.

Le brun observa un instant son vis-à-vis qui semblait se sentir coupable de quelque chose dont il n'était même pas concerné. Ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute et Harry se sentait un peu gêné de lui faire porter le chapeau inconsciemment, surtout qu'il était bien évidemment passé à autre chose après le « scandale » de la cafétéria. Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes, qui paru interminable et quelque peu déconcertant aux yeux de son cadet qui lui faisait face.

 _« - Finalement ce serait avec plaisir que je vous rejoindrai. »_

 _« - Ne te sens pas obligé Harry. »_

 _« - Je ne me sens obligé de rien, je t'apprécie c'est tout, et mes problèmes en dehors du boulot ne devraient pas avoir de répercussion sur mon comportement envers vous. J'ai réagis comme un con, tu veux bien m'excuser ? »_

 _« - Bien sur ! On se retrouve pour midi trente devant les ascenseurs, ça te va ? »_

 _« - C'est parfait. »_

 _« - Heu… je sais qu'on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde et que je suis sûrement la dernière personne à qui tu voudrais te confier, mais si tu as envie de…j'en sais rien, peut-être aller décompresser ou simplement discuter je suis là. »_

 _« - Ok, j'apprécie. »_

 _« - Y'a pas de quoi, à tout à l'heure. »_

Sur ces dernières paroles le blondinet s'éloigna de son bureau un sourire ravi scotché sur les lèvres, ce qui amusa profondément Harry. Midi trente arriva très vite, et même si le brun avait du mal à se détacher de sa paperasse, il se dirigea tout de même vers les ascenseurs après s'être rendu aux toilettes, et il devait avouer qu'il mourrait de faim. Que ne fut pas son étonnement lorsque les portes de l'automate s'ouvrit sur le corps élancé et sculptural de celui qui n'avait cessé de le hanter tout le weekend. Il était beau et tellement différent, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait. Ses cheveux blonds platine étaient parfaitement gominés vers l'arrière contrastant à merveille avec sa peau de porcelaine, lui donnant cet air froid et inaccessible que son cadet adorait tant. Son costume gris anthracite tombait sur ses larges épaules en une coupe droite et raffinée, ce qui il devait avouer le rendait fou de désir. Cependant Harry ne laissa rien transparaître, même quand son amant passa devant lui sans lui accorder un seul regard, comme s'il était invisible ou insignifiant, pourtant ce matin même ce dernier lui avait pratiquement ordonné de prendre sa journée pour qu'il puisse venir le voir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement envers sa Némésis, que Cho lui sautait littéralement dessus pour l'étreindre tout contre sa généreuse poitrine, devant le regard amusé de Colin.

 _« - Alors Harry, comme ça tu nous faisais la tête ? »_ Demanda cette dernière sur un ton moqueur.

 _« - Cho, pourrais tu arrêter de toujours déformer ce que je te dis ? »_ Intervint simplement le blond.

 _« - Pourtant c'est bien ce que tu m'as fais sous entendre ce weekend, après qu'il ait refusé tout tes rencarts… Ahaha.»_ Ricana-t-elle tout en s'engouffrant dans l'automate suivi par ses deux comparses.

 _« - Cho tout va très bien et je ne fais pas la tête ok, j'ai passé l'âge. C'est juste que ce weekend j'ai appris certaines choses qui m'ont un peu plombé le moral. »_

 _« - Je sais bien, je te taquine Potter. »_

 _« - T'es vraiment incorrigible,_ avoua Colin à l'encontre de sa collègue… _et pour ta gouverne je ne lui proposais pas de rencart, juste d'aller boire un verre. »_

 _« - Dans ce cas là pourquoi tu rougis ? »_ Le taquina t'elle tout en sortant de l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes.

 _« - Je… que… quoi. Tu délires. »_ Bégaya le blond, dont les joues commençaient à se teinter de gêne.

 _« - Fous-lui la paix Chang._ » Fit Harry qui retrouvait un peu le sourire.

 _« - Très bien, si on ne peut plus rigoler._ » S'offusqua faussement la jeune femme aux courbes affriolantes.

Ils se dirigèrent tout trois à l'extérieur des locaux de la Gringott Bank pour se rendre dans un italien qui faisait les meilleurs _pasta_ du quartier, lorsque le portable du brun se mit à vibrer dans sa poche lui annonçant la réception d'un nouveau message.

 **Drago à Harry : Mon chauffeur privé passera te prendre pour 19h, sois prêt. D.M**

Harry n'en croyait ses yeux, après l'avoir complètement ignoré quelques minutes plus tôt, il se permettait de lui donner des ordres.

 **Harry à Drago : Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner Drago surtout pas après ton désintérêt totale près de l'ascenseur.**

 **Drago à Harry : Tes collègues arrivaient vers nous et j'étais pressé. Tu aurais voulu que je t'embrasse devant eux peut-être ? D.M**

 **Harry à Drago : A moi ça ne m'aurait posé aucun problème, après tout ce n'est pas moi qui me tape encore un de mes employés. De toute façon après le travail je dois aller boire un verre avec une amie, alors oublis pour ce soir.**

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse qui ne viendrait surement pas d'ailleurs, et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche totalement irrité par cette conversation, décidément tout allait de travers ces derniers temps et il se demandait comment il allait faire pour gérer toute cette pression. Et voilà qu'il e disputait avec la seule personne capable de le comprendre et de le rassurer. Harry ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts nerveusement à travers sa chevelure brune légèrement en batail, ce qui lui donnait cet air faussement négligé et indomptable que Colin remarqua du coin de l'œil, non sans indifférence …

Il était dix-huit heure quinze et Harry se préparait déjà à rejoindre Hermione et cette fin de journée lui faisait se rendre compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué depuis leur dernière soirée et surtout à quel point il avait besoin de lui parler. Il salua rapidement ses collègues d'une bise et se rendit compte que pour une fois c'était le premier à quitter le bureau, ce qui le doucement sourire. Il se retrouva rapidement au Leaky Cauldron, le bar qui se trouvait au bout de la rue et qui accessoirement deviendrait pour la soirée son exutoire au côté de sa meilleure amie, et commanda une bonne bière fraîche avant d'aller s'asseoir à une table libre du fond de la pièce. L'ambiance était assez cosy et chic malgré une architecture assez rustique et loufoque, ce qui par la même occasion rendait cet endroit unique. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur la décoration, qu'une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille se dessina devant lui vêtu d'un sublime tailleur de grande marque parfaitement cintré.

 _« - Hey salut Hermione, wow, excuse moi mais tu es ravissante. »_

 _« - Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait s'excuser avant de me faire des compliments mais merci Harry, tu n'es pas mal non plus. »_

 _« - Tu parles j'ai les cheveux en pétard et une tête de déterré. »_

 _« - C'est ce qui fait ton charme. »_

 _« - Bah sympa ahahha. »_

 _« - Roh arrête de prendre la mouche, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. »_

 _« - Oui je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire et c'est bien ça le problème,_ ricana t-il faussement blessé _. Sinon qu'est ce que je peux t'offrir à boire ma belle ? »_

 _« - Je prendrais bien un French Kiss. »_

 _« - C'est Ron qui aurait adoré le partager avec toi ahahah. »_

 _« - Harry voyons ! »_ S'offusquât-elle le rouge lui montant aux joues.

 _« - Ben quoi, il se passe bien quelque chose entre vous et ne nie pas. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser au Heaven. »_

 _« - On avait trop bu. »_

 _« - À d'autre Hermione, mais libre à toi de m'en parler ou pas. De toute façon il faudra bien qu'un jour l'un d'entre vous crève l'abcès. »_

 _« - Je croyais qu'aujourd'hui on parlait de toi. »_

 _« - Je n'insiste pas alors. Sinon comment se passe ton intégration chez Hans &Vaunh ? »_

 _« - Plutôt bien même si à cause de ce stage j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler dans ma vie. C'est tellement épuisant, il y'a des affaires différentes à traiter quasiment tous les jours. Parfois je me demande ce qui m'a poussé à vouloir travailler dans le secteur juridique. »_

 _« - Sûrement ton envie incontrôlable de vouloir aider les autres et de ne voir que le meilleur en eux. »_

 _« - Hum, certainement, mais bref je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler boulot. Et toi quoi de beau depuis la dernière fois ? »_

 _« - Et bien j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ? »_

 _« - Harry Potter l'incroyable insatisfait à rencontré quelqu'un, et vu la tête que tu fais je crois tu l'aimes bien ahahha. Alors dis-moi tout, qui est à la charmante demoiselle qui a su faire chavirer ton cœur ? »_

 _« - C'est un peu délicat à aborder vois-tu et c'est pourquoi j'avais besoin d'en parler et surtout avec toi, 'fin je veux dire que je me vois mal l'avouer à Ron pour l'instant. »_

 _« - Attends je ne comprends plus rien. »_

 _« - C'est Malfoy. »_

 _« - Quoi c'est Malfoy , enfin Harry soit plus explicit. »_

Devant l'incompréhension de son amie, le brun ne put retenir un soupir d'impatience. Pour une jeune femme plus intelligente que la moyenne elle semblait mettre du temps à comprendre, ce qui l'agaça légèrement. Cependant il garda son calme et ne put s'empêcher de finalement lui sourire face à sa jolie frimousse et son air incrédule.

 _« - Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la personne que j'ai rencontré c'est Drago Malfoy… »_

 _« - Attends, Drago Malfoy comme dans Lucius Malfoy l'une des fortunes les plus influentes d'Angleterre aka le P.D.G de la Gringott Bank aka la banque où tu fais actuellement ton stage ? »_ Récapitula la jeune femme à la chevelure châtaigne non sans admiration.

Il acquiesça simplement ne sachant que dire d'autre, bizarrement l'avoir entendu à haute voix le mit plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude et il se rendit compte d'une certaine façon à quel point il se trouvait dans une relation troublante et assez improbable.

 _« - Wow, alors ça c'est de la révélation. Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ? »_

 _« - Pratiquement depuis le début de mon stage. »_

 _« - Bah ça alors, si je m'attendais à ça. Et c'est du sérieux entre vous, je veux dire que la situation est assez… complexe. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais c'est un très bon parti et il pourrait avoir qui il veut. »_

 _« - J'en sais rien et c'est bien ça le problème, je veux dire on couche ensemble et quand on le fait c'est fabuleux, mais une fois que c'est fini j'ai l'impression que je me trouve en face d'une autre personne. »_

 _« - Peut-être qu'il veut simplement tirer son coup avec toi ? »_

 _« - Il vient de m'acheter un appart'. »_

 _« - Pardon ?! Tu déconnes ? »_

 _« - Non, il aimerait que j'emménage là bas, mais bien évidemment il n'en est pas question je tiens à mon indépendance et tout ce qui va avec, seulement j'ai la presse sur le dos en ce moment et je n'aimerais pas qu'il soit encore impliqué dans une histoire de cul avec un de ses employés. »_

 _« - Parce qu'en plus c'est un habitué ? Ecoute je ne le connais pas personnellement et la seule chose qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur, que tu sois avec un homme ou une femme n'a aucune importance, qu'il soit un Malfoy non plus, mais assure toi qu'il soit juste réglo et surtout qu'il ait les mêmes attentes que toi. »_

 _« - Tu as parfaitement raison Herm', mais c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi intense et ça me fait peur. Je devrais peut-être mettre un terme à tout ça avant que ce soit lui qui le fasse. »_

Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa vis-à-vis de lui répondre qu'il sortit son portable qui venait de vibrer de sa poche de pantalon et s'excusa avant d'ouvrir ce dernier et de lire le message que Malfoy venait de lui envoyer l'informant qu'il se trouvait devant le bar et qu'il l'attendait.

 _« - C'est pas vrai. »_ Pestiféra ce dernier après avoir rangé préalablement son téléphone dans sa poche.

 _« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Harry ? »_ S'inquiéta son amie face à sa mine effarée.

 _« - C'est lui, il est devant. »_

 _« - Et où il est le problème ? »_

 _« - On s'est un peu pris la tête aujourd'hui et je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas le voir ce soir, et puis de toute façon je veux passer ma soirée avec toi. »_

 _« - Harry on aura tout le temps de se revoir, en plus de ça j'ai une tonne de travaille qui m'attend demain plus mon mémoire à peaufiner, alors ce n'est pas très grave. »_

 _« - Je n'entends pas les choses de cette façon, on va sortir de ce bar et je rentrerai chez moi. »_

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent bien vite dans la rue après avoir terminé le fond de leurs verres respectifs et payés l'addition. Comme il s'y attendait une voiture de grand standing attendait garée devant le bar, mais il l'ignora sciemment sachant que c'était certainement le blond qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il embrassa une dernière fois sa meilleure amie, la remerciant de ses précieux conseils avant de la serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse et sincère.

 _« - J'espère qu'on se reverra très vite ma belle. »_

 _« - Moi aussi Harry, en tout cas c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. »_ Avoua-t-elle à son tour.

Ils s'enlacèrent une fois de plus lorsqu'un grattement de gorge les fit se séparer. Drago se tenait fièrement devant eux après être sorti de la magnifique Rolls Royce qui lui faisait office de taxi, aussi impeccablement coiffé et habillé que ce matin le visage inexpressif et froid que le brun lui connaissait si bien. Hermione fut agréablement surprise de voir que c'était un homme extrêmement séduisant, malgré sa chevelure blonde platine et sa ressemblance distincte avec son paternel.

 _« - Malfoy je suppose ? Hermione Granger ravie de vous rencontrer. »_ S'enquit-elle de se présenter en lui tendant sa main parfaitement manucurée.

Le blond l'observa un instant de la tête aux pieds, le sourcil droit légèrement levé et examina ouvertement cette dernière avant de lui saisir sa main tendue dans une poigne ferme mais délicate.

 _« - Mademoiselle Granger hein, de chez Hans &Vaunh c'est bien ça ? »_

 _« - Euh… oui.»_ Répondit la jeune femme étonnée qu'il en sache autant sur elle en un seul regard.

 _« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là, je t'avais dis que ce n'était plus la peine qu'on se voit ce soir. »_ Intervint Harry qui fulminait face à tant d'arrogance.

 _« - Et j'en ai décidé autrement. »_ Trancha le blond peu amen à discuter.

 _« - Cesse de décider pour moi. »_ S'énerva le brun totalement abasourdi face à sa réponse.

 _« - Et toi cesse de toujours me tenir tête et monte dans cette voiture Potter, je te ramène. »_

 _« - Vas te faire voir ! »_

Hermione qui assistait à la scène préféra s'éclipser après avoir salué une dernière fois son meilleur ami, sans oublier de lui rappeler de mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin et de calmer ses ardeurs.

 _« - Malfoy, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »_

 _« - Granger._ » La salua t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, Harry se plaça immédiatement face à son homologue, décidé à ne pas le suivre et indéniablement énervé par son manque de tact envers son amie.

 _« - Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends pour lui parler avec cet air condescendant ? »_

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, qu'il l'empoigna par le bras pour le jeter à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Il était irrité par l'attitude de son cadet et se demandait si c'était finalement une bonne idée de continuer avec lui. Ce gamin le rendait fou, et ça dans tout les sens du terme, mais son insubordination et son impulsivité lui faisait presque regretter Diggory. Il préféra balayer ses incertitudes, lui qui n'en avait pratiquement jamais, du moins sur le point de vue personnel et s'installa à son tour à l'intérieur du bolide pour se mettre à démarrer en trombe à travers les rues de Londres. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils roulaient et aucun des deux compères ne semblaient vouloir briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé sous l'habitacle. Le trajet se poursuivait donc dans un silence total qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure supplémentaire, le blond ne supporta pas davantage.

 _« - Tu comptes garder cette attitude tout au long de la soirée ? »_

Harry resta plongé dans son mutisme peu enclin à lui répondre et préféra observer le paysage empli de building qui s'offrait a lui. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un magnifique immeuble aux allures design que le brun ne reconnaissait pas. Malgré son énervement il devait avouer que le bâtiment était magnifique et d'un standing à en couper le souffle. Il descendit après que Drago se soit garé, et ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif face à tant de beauté et de luxe, au fond de lui il espérait vraiment que ce ne soit pas l'endroit que le blond avait choisi pour lui, car il aurait du mal à continuer de lui en vouloir. S'il avait pu douter un instant de la sincérité de son aîné, là tout de suite il était certain que ce dernier tenait à lui. Ils rentrèrent une fois de plus en silence à l'intérieur de l'immeuble d'où un valet sorti de nulle part, s'empressa de venir vers eux pour récupérer les clés de voiture de son homologue blond, pour sans doute aller garer la voiture de ce dernier dans le parking privé. Les deux amants de dirigèrent cette fois vers l'ascenseur, et s'installèrent à l'intérieur une fois que les portes de l'automate s'ouvrirent pour se refermer aussitôt sur leurs deux corps et les emmener aux dix-huitième étage.

Une fois arrivé à l'étage souhaité, les deux amants arrivèrent devant une immense porte en bois d'ébène et Harry semblait toujours silencieux, mais cette fois ci pas pour les mêmes raisons qui l'avaient motivé à faire fulminer volontairement son homologue. Mais ce perron n'était rien face à ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur après que le blond ait finalement ouvert la porte, les yeux verts d'excitation du brun tombèrent immédiatement sur une somptueuse salle à vivre étonnement blanche où convivialité et sérénité régnaient en maitres, et où les couleurs froides et vives se mariaient parfaitement. Le mobilier tout aussi moderne que l'architecture de la pièce allait parfaitement avec la décoration très épuré du lieu. Mais ce qui capta le plus son attention était cette grand baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur le _London's eyes,_ qui brillait de mille feux en cette nuit tombée _._

 _« - Mon Dieu Drago, c'est magnifique. » Avoua_ Harry totalement émerveillé, en s'avançant davantage dans la pièce.

 _« - Je savais que ça te plairait. »_ Répondit le blond d'un ton neutre et distant tout en refermant la porte.

 _« - C'est donc l'appartement que tu avais décidé de m'offrir n'est ce pas ? »_

 _« - Et qui est toujours à toi si tu le désires. »_

 _« - Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis Drago, mais la presse en a après moi selon Blaise et je ne voudrais pas que ça te nuise, malgré ce que j'ai pu te dire ce matin… »_ Confessa le brun en s'empêchant de plonger ses prunelles dans celles dévorantes et glaciales de son amant.

 _« - Je sais. »_ Fit l'aîné, dont le visage se radoucissait quelque peu.

 _« - Ecoute, je m'excuse pour mon attitude puéril de tout à l'heure. »_

Le blond n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta de l'observer un instant, plongeant finalement son regard bleu orage dans celui vert émeraude de son partenaire, pour se mettre à le dévisager avec attention, comme si il le regardait pour la première fois. Il étudia son visage fin mais masculin, ainsi que cette bouche vulgaire – _par son_ _langage-_ mais tellement appétissante par sa forme légèrement bombée. Il s'approcha alors de son cadet et lui caressa la joue droite comme il aimant tant le faire et frôla ses lèvres des siennes dans un souffle tiède er mentholé qui lui procura un frisson d'excitation. Harry continuait de le dévorer du regard malgré la proximité de leurs visages et n'y tenant plus se jeta sur les lèvres pleines et roses de l'homme qui lui faisait face, pour se mettre à l'embrasser avec passion et envie. C'était un baisé empli d'une tendresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas mais qu'il savourait avec délectation. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent dans une valse lente et profonde qui pouvait rappelé leurs derniers ébats et leurs salives se mélangeaient avec une telle douceur que le brun se sentit presque défaillir dans ces bras fermes qui venaient enfin l'entourer par la taille. Il s'agrippa à son tour à sa nuque et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à son niveau et approfondir ce baisé qui se faisait de plus en plus intense. Manquant de souffle le brun mit finalement fin le premier à cette étreinte et le blond en profita pour se détacher de lui et retirer le haut de son ensemble sur mesure.

 _« - Mets toi à l'aise, je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire. »_ Le prévint-il dans un demi sourire, les lèvres encore humide, avant de le quitter pour partir à la recherche d'une bonne cuvée.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et enleva ses chaussures ainsi que comme son amant plus tôt sa veste de costard pour aller s'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine en marbre noire qui se trouvait en parallèle du salon. Une fois bien installé, il repensa au baisé qu'il venait d'échanger avec sa Némésis, et s'imagina un instant une vie auprès de lui, après tout qu'est ce qui l'empêchait d'être heureux à ses cotés, si ce n'est peut-être son caractère impulsif ? Rien. Drago revint deux minutes plus tard avec deux flûtes à champagne ainsi qu'une bouteille de _Don Pérignon 2006_ qu'il installa sur le comptoir à côté de son amant, et déboucha dans un coup de main agile et rapide. Il renversa la liqueur habilement pour éviter qu'elle ne mousse et tendit un verre à son cadet, qui ne cessait de le regarder avec une certaine admiration.

 _« - J'ai un coup de fil à passer. »_ Commenta Drago tout en sirotant une gorgée de cet alcool couleur or.

 _« - Ca ne peut pas attendre ? »_ S'étonna le brun en l'imitant.

 _« - S'il y'a bien une chose que j'ai retenu durant mes années d'université, c'est que l'argent ne dort jamais Potter. »_

 _« - Très bien monsieur je-veux-tout-contrôler. »_ Plaisanta t-il.

 _« - Fais le tour du proprio, je te rejoins. »_ Le conseilla t-il tout en déposant un baisé sur ses lèvres.

 _« - Bonne idée… »_ S'enquit le dite Potter excité de découvrir les secrets de ce magnifique condo.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner dans ce qui semblait être la deuxième partie du living room. Livré à lui-même Harry explorait les différentes pièces qui s'offraient à lui, en passant par les différentes salles de bains ainsi que par un immense dressing qui selon lui faisait la taille de son premier studio dans la banlieue de Londres, ce qui l'amusa un peu. Comment pouvait-on avoir des placards aussi grands qu'un appartement lorsque des millions de personnes vivaient à la rue ? Il préféra balayer ses pensées et continua ses découvertes, lorsqu'il tomba sur une somptueuse chambre. Elle était aussi magnifique que le reste des pièces qui l'entourait mais avait une particularité assez étonnante car en plus d'avoir une magnifique vue sur le côté Est de la capitale, elle arborait une gigantesque baignoire en biocryl blanc. Il était tellement euphorique qu'il se dépêcha de faire couler un bain impatient de baptiser cette nouvelle pièce. Drago fit son apparition à cet instant précis et s'amusa de la réaction de son stagiaire.

 _« - Je vois que tu as trouvé ma pièce préférée. »_

 _« - Drago, cette chambre est magnifique. Enfin regarde, il y'a une baignoire juste à côté du lit. »_ S'extasia le dit stagiaire.

 _« - Oui je sais, je l'ai faite installer après avoir vu un de ces catalogues d'architecture. »_

 _« - Ce que je peux être con,_ s'irrita le jeune brun _. Evidemment que tu n'es pas impressionné vu que c'est toi qui l'a faite installée, excuse moi de ne pas être né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. »_

 _« - Hey,_ l'interpella t-il tout en l'enserrant par la taille, _si ça avait été un problème on ne serait pas là tous les deux dans cette chambre,_ le rassura t-il avec sincérité. _J'adore voir ces petites étoiles scintiller dans ton regard quand je te fais découvrir de nouvelles choses. »_ Le taquina t-il.

 _« - Donc tu ne me prends pas pour une espèce de profiteur ? »_

 _« - Arrête de dire des bêtises et déshabille toi. »_ Lui ordonna t-il tout en déposant sa flûte de champagne à ses pieds pour se débarrasser à son tour de sa chemise et du reste de ses vêtements.

Harry ne se fit pas prier une seconde de plus et avala d'une traite le fond de son verre pour ensuite se déshabiller aussi vite qu'on le lui avait ordonné. Le corps sculptural de son vis-à-vis se dessina devant ses yeux lorsqu'il se retrouva nu à son tour et il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le spectacle qui lui était offert. Drago entra dans le bain le premier et laissa cette eau claire et chaude venir ensevelir son corps pâle et athlétique suivi de près par son homologue qui s'installa entre ses jambes et vint coller son dos à ton torse.

Il commença à lui masser légèrement les épaules, alternant entre ses paumes dures et ses lèvres chaudes, Harry se sentait déjà défaillir sous ses caresses, mais tenta de se contrôler au mieux. C'était tellement bon. Ce manège continua quelques minutes supplémentaires lorsque sans prévenir Drago le retourna face à lui pour emprisonner sa bouche de la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Le brun se mit à califourchon sur lui pour avoir un meilleur appui et il lui agrippa les fesses sans plus de ménagement pour le rapprocher de son entrejambe qui commençait déjà à se durcir. Quelques goûtes d'eau giclaient de la baignoire pour venir s'écraser sur le parquet de la chambre, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de poursuivre dans leur élan. Le plus jeune des deux passa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde et humide de son ainé pour se mettre à se déhancher tout contre son anatomie, son corps était en feu et les doigts de son patron tout contre son entrée qu'il caressait avec insistance n'y étaient pas pour rien.

 _« - Si on continue, on risque d'inonder la chambre. »_ Remarqua le brun entre deux coups de langue.

 _« - Il y'a une autre chambre, ce n'est pas grave. »_ Répondit sa némésis tout contre ses lèvres rosées _._

 _« - Mais j'adore cette chambre. »_

 _« - Beth passera la nettoyer demain, ne t'en fais pas. »_

 _« - Qui est Beth ? »_

 _« - Ma femme de ménage. »_

 _« - Et bien monsieur Malfoy, je ne vous savais pas aussi assisté. »_

 _« - Il y'a pleins de chose que tu ignores de moi Potter. »_ Avoua t-il simplement.

Harry descella une pointe d'amertume dans le son de sa voix mais n'eut pas le t'en de le lui faire savoir qu'il reprenait encore sa bouche pour y enfoncer sa langue au plus profond de sa gorge. Il se laissa entrainer dans cette valse buccale, puis souleva légèrement son bassin pour laisser le sexe dur et imposant de son amant venir lui titiller sensiblement l'anus avant de le pénétrer lentement aidé par l'eau qui humidifiait déjà son entre. Drago s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde et ne put retenir un gémissement de satisfaction une fois complètement aspiré. Harry compte à lui commençait à se mouvoir sur le membre imposant qui le pénétrait délicieusement et s'agrippa au rebord de la baignoire pour laisser libre cours à ses mouvements, inondant davantage le sol de la pièce. C'était un moment très intime pour les deux partenaires et surtout pour Harry, car pour la première fois il sentait qu'il lui faisait – _vraiment_ \- ''l'amour'', le caressant et l'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière fois que le blond se donnait à lui…

Drago agrippait toujours ses fesses qu'il s'amusait à écarter à chaque pénétration, il se laissait glisser à l'intérieur de lui dans une douceur et une lenteur si bien calculées qu'il commençait déjà à perdre pieds, sans manquer de torturer son partenaire qui le suppliait d'accélérer dans une litanie de gémissements plus excitants les uns que les autres. Il céda enfin à ses supplications, n'y tenant plus lui-même, et lui asséna de profonds coups de rein qui le rapprochèrent encore un peu plus de l'extase. Les giclés d'eau se balançaient au rythme de ses déhanchements qui se faisaient de plus en plus impétueux, mais il en avait que faire et titilla du bout de sa langue les boutons de chairs qui lui étaient offerts pour se mettre à les aspirer et à les mordiller, arrachant cette fois ci un cri de plaisir à son homologue qui accentua à son tour ses ondulations pour l'aspirer ou plus profonds de lui.

 _« - Bébé je vais jouir si tu continues de crier et de me baiser de cette façon. »_ Gémis le blond sous l'excitation.

Mais il ne reçu aucune réponse tant son cadet s'afférait à le chevaucher avec fougue, avalant son pénis insatiablement qui venait cogner tout contre sa prostate gonflée et prête à exploser. Puis dans un nouveau mouvement agile, il le retourna pour que ce dernier se retrouve à quatre pattes dans la baignoire, son magnifique fessier penché vers l'arrière offert à son appétit dévorant. Le brun s'accrocha aussitôt au pommeau de douche qui lui faisait dorénavant face pour éviter de glisser et se cambra davantage sous les caresses expertes de son amant tout contre son dos et le dessus de ses fesses. Il était tellement excité par cette ambiance si charnelle et électrique qu'il ne put retenir de nouveau un grognement de plaisir lorsque Drago le pénétra dans cette position qui accentuait les frottements tout contre sa prostate. Le blond le pilonnait sans relâche écrasant sa virilité au plus profond de sa chair, agrippant ses hanches fermement pour le pénétrer avec dureté et rapidité. C'était tellement bon qu'Harry empoigna son propre sexe pour se mettre à se masturber en rythme avec le pilonnage de son ainé et un frisson lui parcourra l'échine, lui annonçant qu'il était au bord de la jouissance, jouissance qui ne tarda pas à arriver lorsque le blond se déversa en un puissant jet dans un râle rauque et viril au creux de ses reins qui le fit jouir à son tour dans l'eau qui enveloppait leur deux corps dégoulinant de sueur [...]

Les deux amants étaient allongés sur le lit après s'être préalablement lavés après avoir assouvis leur désir mutuel. Harry s'était allongé tout contre le torse de son ainé, et s'amusait à dessiner des formes invisibles tout contre ses abdos fermes, il se sentait tellement bien ainsi qu'il regrettait déjà le lendemain matin où il devrait retourner à la réalité, celle où Drago était son patron et lui son simple stagiaire. Il voulait savoir où cette relation les mènerait mais se tût – _pour l'instant-_ pour ne pas briser cet instant magique. Le blond lui caressait la tête et se simple geste suffit à le faire plonger dans le monde des rêves.

Le lendemain matin Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul sous les draps, mais cela ne le contraria pas, car Malfoy l'avait prévenu de son départ dans un baisé sur le front lorsqu'il somnolait encore. Un taxi se trouvait à sa déposition étant donné que sa voiture était restée sur le parking de la banque et un costume neuf l'attendait dans le dressing. Alors oui pour une fois il était heureux de se réveiller seul car Drago avait été attentionné et qui ne l'avait pas quitté comme un voleur contrairement à son habitude. Il se prépara alors tranquillement et se mit en route ensuite, se promettant que ce soir il préparerait le dîner pour remercier son petit-ami de la magnifique soirée qui lui avait offerte...

Il arriva assez rapidement à la Gringott, fraîchement préparé et habillé et alla saluer ses deux collègues qui ne manquèrent pas de remarquer à quel point il semblait heureux et détendu, tout le contraire de la veille. Après avoir installé ses affaires à son bureau, il décida de rendre une petite visite à son amant qui se trouvait dans son bureau, feintant à Colin et à Cho qu'il devait remettre un document important concernant son stage. Arrivé devant le bureau de ce dernier, une assistante qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de remarquer, l'interpella sans plus de cérémonie.

 _« - En quoi puis-je vous aider monsieur Potter ? »_ L'interpella t-elle.

 _« - Euh, j'aimerais voir monsieur Malfoy au sujet d'un document que je devais lui rendre pour mon stage. »_

 _« - Et bien donnez le moi, je le lui transmettrais. »_

 _« - Non merci, ça ira. »_

 _« - Monsieur Malfoy est en rendez-vous et ne souhaite aucunement être dérangé, il a été clair. »_

 _« - Dans ce cas là vous lui direz que je vous ai forcé la main. »_

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer ou de le rattraper qui basculait déjà la porte de son bureau qui laissa apparaître le corps élancé et fort de sa némésis, dans un ensemble de costard noir et parfaitement coupé. Cependant il ne se trouvait pas seul et semblait parfaitement s'entendre avec la personne qui lui faisait face car ses traits à l'accoutumé inexpressif, s'étiraient en un large sourire qui illuminait son regard. C'était une jeune femme blonde au sourire malicieux et au charme fou qui se trouvait en face de lui dont la robe bleue ciel allait parfaitement avec son teint laiteux et lumineux. Bizarrement il eu un pincement au cœur sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et son angoisse s'accentua lorsque Drago s'aperçut de sa présence et s'arrêta de sourire, ce que son invitée remarqua immédiatement. Elle suivit alors son regard bleu orage, pour tomber sur un jeune homme brun qui semblait perdu et déstabilisé et qu'elle trouva fort charmant.

 _« - Bonjour. »_ Fit-elle de sa voix cristalline dans un sourire radieux qui intimida Harry.

 _« - … Bonjour. »_

 _« - Potter qu'est ce que tu fais là, j'avais dis que je ne voulais pas être dérangé._ » Intervint le blond, ne voulant pas le voir davantage.

 _« - Enfin Drago, ça t'écorcherait d'être plus sympa avec tes employés_ , le gronda t-elle tout en lui administrant une petite tape sur l'épaule. _En tout cas moi je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. »_

 _« - Et vous-êtes ? »_ Demanda t-il un peu sèchement sans le vouloir tant la situation le rendait perplexe.

 _« - Je suis Fleur Delacour et accessoirement madame Malfoy lorsque mon mari daigne me présenter comme il se doit. »_ Plaisanta la jeune femme sans se rendre compte de la bombe qu'elle venait de laissé tomber…

A suivre...

~*~~*~LIDM~*~~*~

Alors, j'espère que ce cinquième chapitre vous a plu ! À très bien bientôt pour la suite et étant donné que j'ai pris un peu de retard, le prochain chapitre arrivera en milieu de semaine. Yeaaaah ! *Bonne résolution de cette année*

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ainsi que vos avis ça me touche énormément ! Je les lis avec beaucoup de plaisir sincèrement. Je suis désolée si je ne réponds pas à tout le monde mais je vais essayé de m'améliorer à ce niveau lol.

 **RAR :**

 **Brigitte26:**

il y a longtemps que l on a pas eue de tes nouvelles, toutefois, je voulais te souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année pour 2017 que celle t apporte plein d inspiration et comble tous tes voeux

big bisous

 **Moi:** Uh uh Im back ! Merci et je te souhaite également une très belle nouvelle année. Bisou

 **Guest:**

Waaa ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir laissé de review plus tôt, j'aime finir de lire la fiction une fois avant de faire ma crise de joie ! J'adoooore ta fiction, au chapitre quatre je me demandais tellement ce que Harry allais bien pouvoir dire à Draco, le choc quand ce dernier lui à mis un «vent», et quel soulagement quand il à accepté ses avances ! J'aime beaucoup ton écriture, Draco est parfait tout comme harry, j'aime aussi beaucoup le rôle de Blaise dans l'histoire on pourrais croire qu'il menace Harry, mais j'aime penser qu'il est très protecteur envers Draco ! (Un côté mère poule ? :'D ) quand j'ai vu le chapitre six, j'ai de suite perdu mon sourire je pensais que c'était un mot pour nous dire que tu arrêtais la fiction TwT)/, heureusement que non, mon coeur en aurais pris un graaand coup ! À bientôt pour le chapitre sept alors c:

 **Moi:** Hellooooooo! Dans un premier temps je tiens à m'excuser du retard avec lequel je te réponds ! En tout cas je te remercie vraiment d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis sur ma fiction. Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise et que ce nouveau chapitre aussi. Oui j'aime à penser aussi que Blaise est plutôt protecteur avec Drago et puis j'adore tellement son personnage que je ne me risquerais pas à le faire passer pour le méchant ahahah. Et non ma fanfiction n'est pas abandonnée et elle aura bien une fin. Anyway je te remercie encore une fois et je te dis à très bientôt ! Bisou

 **haruhi-kyouya :**

Carrément un contrat, la vache !  
Diggorry a fait des dégâts.  
Draco va devoir parler de ce contrat et dire à Harry que c'est son idée. Je suis pas sur qu'Harry le prenne bien.

 **Moi:**

Oui un contrat carrément, Malfoy n'est qu'un manipulateur, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore non?! ^^ Bah écoute pour les autres questions je te laisse découvrir toi même les réponses dans les prochains chapitres... Bisous !


	8. Chapter 6

_Hello everybody_ ! Voici le sixième chapitre de ma fanfiction HPDM, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi.

Soyez indulgents au niveau des fautes d'inattentions, promis je ferai un effort xD!

Je vous souhaite une très **bonne lecture** !

 **Genre** Romance/UA et léger OC au niveau du personnage de Harry.

 **Disclaimer** Tous les personnages et les lieux de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Rating** : M voire MA en vue des lemons très explicites.

Voilà pour les présentations.

Cordialement,

 **Blackfalcon**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Résumé**

Comment résister à la tentation quand celle ci s'appelle Drago Malfoy. Il est beau, extrêmement riche et détient la plus grosse banque de toute l'Angleterre. Lorsqu'Harry Potter, jeune stagiaire en finance, sortant tout droit de la fac, franchit le seuil de son bureau, il voit sa vie basculer quand il se retrouve face à l'homme le plus arrogant et insolent qui soit...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _L'insolence d'un Malfoy_

 **CHAPITRE VI** Fini de jouer !

~*~~*~LIDM~*~~*~

Cela faisait dix jours que son monde s'était écroulé, du moins le rêve dans lequel il s'était enfermé depuis presque deux mois. Dix jours qu'il avait appris cette nouvelle qui l'avait littéralement anéanti, celle où l'homme pour lequel son cœur avait chaviré était marié. Il avait tellement été aveuglé par ses sentiments qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien et c'est ce qui le mettait le plus en rogne. Il revoyait encore ses yeux encrés dans les siens lorsque la nouvelle était tombée, ce regard qui était si impassible d'habitude était devenu trouble et empli d'une culpabilité sans nom. Il avait détesté ce regard et il le détestait encore aujourd'hui. Harry secoua sa tête pour effacer ce souvenir qui le hantait et qui lui tordait le ventre, il ne devait plus y penser. C'était terminé.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son bureau pour se mettre directement au travail, comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il ne voulait pas se laisser anéantir et certainement pas risquer de faire chuter sa note de stage. Il attrapa un dossier sur lequel il travaillait encore la veille lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche pour la troisième fois. Il le regarda une nouvelle fois avant de l'éteindre totalement. C'était encore un message de Drago qui lui demandait de passer à l'appartement pour qu'ils aient une discussion. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt et la rage qu'il ressentait au fond de lui menaçait encore d'exploser.

 ***Flashback***

 _« - Je suis Fleur Delacour et accessoirement madame Malfoy lorsque mon mari daigne me présenter comme il se doit. »_ Plaisanta la jeune femme sans se rendre compte de la bombe qu'elle venait de laissé tomber.

À ces mots, le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Ce n'était pas possible, elle mentait, elle mentait forcément, Drago n'aurait jamais pu lui faire ça. Son regard perdu se mit à la recherche du sien dans l'espoir que ce dernier lui confirme que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie, mais rien. Rien ne se passa. Il se tenait là, près de _sa_ femme, une expression indéchiffrable figeant son regard. Harry se sentit blêmir, il manquait d'air, il avait besoin de partir loin de lui, d'elle, de tout ce merdier. Sa tête lui tournait et son pouls s'accéléra à une vitesse folle. Il détourna son regard de sur son amant et tomba sur le visage inquiet de ladite madame Malfoy.

« - _Harry, ça ne va pas? »_ s'enquit-elle de lui demander d'une voix douce mais inquiète.

« - _Je... je... Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Je... ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas. Pardonnez-moi. »_ Fut les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer.

Son discours était décousu et son cœur était en miette, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il ne devait pas exploser devant elle, c'était une femme belle et gentille qui ne se doutait probablement pas des agissements de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Et ce simple constat lui retourna l'estomac, il était tombé amoureux et avait couché avec un homme marié qui semblait avoir trouvé la femme parfaite. Il se dégoûtait.

« - _Harry vous devriez vous asseoir, vous n'avez pas l'air très bien._ Elle s'interrompit un moment puis se retourna vers son mari, _mais enfin Drago, fais quelque chose. »_

« - _Non !_ hurla-t-il presque instinctivement, _j_ _e vais m'en aller. »_

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il s'enfuyait littéralement hors du bureau. Il ne pouvait plus se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, plus jamais. D'un pas pressant, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour récupérer son manteau, devant les mines interrogatives de tous ses collaborateurs et de Colin et Cho en particulier. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention et rangea ses affaires à la hâte comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

Il s'élança ensuite vers les couloirs déserts de son étage pour emprunter les ascenseurs lorsqu'il se fit tirer en arrière par le bras et dirigé sur le côté du couloir. C'était Drago. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes lorsqu'il rencontra le regard onyx de sa némesis. Aucuns des deux amants ne semblaient vouloir briser ce silence électrique qui s'était installé. Harry le dévisageait avec incompréhension ne sachant plus trop s'il devait lui foutre son poing dans la gueule ou l'embrasser pour être venu le retenir. Mais la colère qu'il ressentait à cet instant était telle que, malgré la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir au fond de son cœur et l'amour qu'il lui portait, il se sentait sale et trahi !

 _« - Retrouve moi ce soir à l'appartement, on pourra en discuter. »_ Amorça le blond dans une voix calme et grave.

 _« - Discuter de quoi Drago? Que depuis tout ce temps tu étais marié et que tu t'es bien foutu de moi? J'espère que ton petit jeu t'a bien amusé et que ça en valait la chandelle ! »_

 _« - Harry, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça... je veux que tu viennes ce soir à l'appart', dans notre appartement. »_

 _« - Et qu'est ce que tu fais de ta femme ? »_ Lui cracha t-il brusquement au visage.

 _« - N'y pense pas, je trouverai un moyen de la tenir à l'écart, mais je t'en prie viens. »_ Le supplia le blond dans un regard appuyé sur ses lèvres roses déformées par la colère.

« - _T'es complètement cinglé, maintenant lâche moi, j'aimerais m'en aller »,_ s'indigna Harry devant son audace.

« - _Harry... »_ Murmura-t-il perdu, une expression trouble imprimé sur son visage de glace.

« - _Lâche-moi ! »_ Cria le brun dans un excès de colère mal contenu.

Il se détacha de son emprise vivement pour s'élancer vers l'ascenseur dont les portes s'étaient miraculeusement ouvertes à son arrivé.

 _« - Putain !_ Hurla-t-il à plein poumon avant de balancer son poing sur la paroi de l'automate.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber tout contre les mûrs de l'ascenseur et ne put retenir un nouveau torrent de larmes se déverser sur son visage déformé par la tristesse. Harry se sentait tellement impuissant face à cette situation. Il était complètement fou de lui. […]

Une fois arrivé dans son appartement, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour prendre la première bouteille d'alcool qui lui tomberait sous la main. Une bouteille de whisky pur feu attira son attention dans l'un des placards du haut, qu'il ouvrit à la hâte avant d'en boire quelques gorgées à même le goulot.

Il se mit donc à boire, se rappelant le désespoir qu'il avait lu dans le regard de son ex bourreau. Il n'arrivait pas à ce sortir cette image de la tête et englouti une nouvelle gorgée de cette boisson ambrée, dont le goût venait lui brûler la gorge par intermittence. Mais il n'en avait que peu faire du moment que cet élixir lui permettait dans l'instante d'oublier ce qu'il avait appris un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Mais plus il buvait plus il pensait à Drago et plus il se rappelait à quel point c'était un manipulateur sans cœur.

 _« - De toute façon il ne m'a jamais aimé, alors pourquoi je me mets dans un état pareil pour lui… c'est un putain de connard… qui est marié… Je… »_

Sa phrase se perdit dans un énième sanglot tant cette situation lui brisait le cœur. S'il avait su que l'amour faisait aussi mal, il se serait abstenu de tomber amoureux d'un prédateur tel que Drago Malfoy...

Harry était resté allongé sur son canapé toute la journée et ne semblait pas prêt à changer de position. Il était soûle certes, mais il se sentait bien. Il sortit ensuite une cigarette de son paquet de tabac qui trônait négligemment sur le rebord de sa table pour la porter à ses lèvres dans un mouvement lent et désinvolte, mais au même moment son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans le fond de sa poche de costume. Il extirpa l'appareil avant de vérifier le nom qui s'affichait dessus et décrocha.

« - _Harry ? C'est moi Colin, est-ce que ça va ?_ » s'inquiéta le blondinet au bout du fil.

 _« - Hey salut Colin, je me sens très bien. Je crois que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien d'puis un long moment. »_

 _« - Harry tu es soûle n'est-ce- pas ? »_

 _« - Ouais et alors ? Je ne fais d'mal à personne et de toute façon j'en avais besoin. »_

 _« - Qu'est ce qui a bien put te mettre dans cet état ? »_

 _« - Bah une bouteille de whisky pur feu ahahah !_ admit-il avec évidence. _Quelle question stupide !_ »

 _« - Bon j'arrive chez toi Harry, il me semble que tu as assez bu comme ça. »_ le gronda-t-il d'un ton empli de reproches.

 _« - Non… je… ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne veux pas que toi et Cho me voyez dans cet état_. » Paniqua le brun à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le voir aussi faible et désœuvré

 _« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens seul. Harry, tu te souviens la fois où je t'ai dis que je serai là pour toi si besoin? Et bien je le pensais. »_

Petit silence de la part de Harry qui après un moment d'hésitation accepta la proposition de Colin, après tout qu'est ce que le blond pouvait faire de pire que Drago? Rien. Si c n'est peut-être le réconforter et l'aider à oublier ne serait-ce qu'un peu cette journée merdique.

Colin arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant l'immeuble du brun après avoir conduit comme tel un forcené pour le retrouver le plus vite possible. Il s'immobilisa un instant devant la porte qui lui faisait dorénavant face, afin de se détendre davantage et de sonner. La porte se déverrouilla enfin après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, sur un Harry avec les cheveux en batail et les yeux rouges et vitreux. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un état pareil et il détestait ça. Pris d'un élan de courage il l'enserra dans ses bras son ami qu'il trouvait si fragile et vulnérable à cet instant.

 _« - Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »_ ricana-t-il tout en se détachant des bras protecteurs de son vis-à-vis.

 _« - Excuse-moi Harry, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »_

 _« - Je vois ça. Je sais que je fais peine à voir mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point-là. »_

 _« - Détrompe toi, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. »_ Avoua le cadet dans un sourire sincère.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux homologues qui allèrent s'installer sur le canapé. Colin remarqua immédiatement la bouteille de whisky posée sur la table basse du salon et ne put s'empêcher de fusiller Harry du regard pour lui signifier son mécontentement, ce par quoi ledit Harry répondit par un haussement d'épaule avant de reprendre une gorgée à même la bouche.

 _« - Alors quelle excuse tu as donné au grand patron pour partir plus tôt ? »_ cracha-t-il avec amertume en changeant de sujet.

 _« - T'occupe pas de ça. Toi comment tu vas ? Cho et moi on s'est fait du souci quand on t'a vu partir en trombe. »_

 _« - Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Colin… »_

 _« - Je m'inquiète pour toi. Est-ce que ça a un rapport quelconque avec Malfoy ? »_ Se hasarda le blond.

 _« - Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça ? »_

 _« - Je vous ai vu près des ascenseurs. »_

 _« - Tu m'espionnais ou quoi ?! Je croyais que j'avais été clair sur le fait que je voulais que vous restiez en dehors de ma vie privée ! »_ S'énerva Harry face à l'aveu du plus jeune.

 _« - Ca n'a rien à voir, j'étais inquiet et je voulais venir te voir pour savoir si tu allais bien… mais quand je t'ai vu avec Malfoy je suis retourné à mon bureau. »_

 _« - Ecoute ça n'a rien à voir avec lui_ , mentit ce dernier dans un soupir tout en retrouvant son calme, _ni avec toi d'ailleurs alors je préfère que l'on change de sujet. »_

Un nouveau blanc s'installa entre les deux protagonistes mais aucun d'entre eux n'osait briser le silence qui s'était installé.

Ce fut Harry qui prit finalement la parole.

 _« - Tu veux que je te serve un verre ? »_

 _« - Non merci Harry. »_

 _« - Comme tu voudras… qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Cho pour qu'elle ne t'accompagne pas. »_

 _« - La vérité, que tu ne voulais pas qu'on te voit dans cet état. »_

 _« - Oh. Mais tu es quand même venu toi. »_

 _« - Oui, parce qu'elle sait à quel point je tiens à toi… »_

 _« - Colin, je… »_

 _« - Tu n'as rien à dire, je sais que nous ne sommes qu'amis et ça me va tel quelle. Après tout je ne sais même pas si tu es intéressé par les hommes ou si même tu avais remarqué quoi que ce soit… »_

Harry accusait le coup tout en se plongeant dans un mutisme sans nom. C'est vrai qu'il avait remarqué quelques regards insistants par ci par là et que Chang ne se gênait pas de faire quelques allusions salaces entre eux deux, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pris tout ça au sérieux connaissant le caractère de sa collègue. Et puis il avait été tellement pris dans son histoire avec Malfoy qu'il n'avait rien vu venir.

 _« - Ecoute Colin, la seule chose que je veux maintenant c'est me bourrer la gueule et ne penser à rien. »_

 _« - Très bien ! Finalement, je ne serais pas contre un petit verre. »_

Harry lui sourit d'un sourire sincère et franc avant d'aller lui chercher un verre et de le servir assez copieusement.

 _« - On se fait un cul sec ? »_

 _« - Avec plaisir. »_

Et ils se mirent à boire avec entrain. La soirée se passait relativement bien, les deux amis se racontaient des anecdotes sur leur adolescence et sur ce qui les avait poussés à se tourner vers le milieu financier. Colin était un jeune homme très charmant et vraiment marrant et Harry se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas à cet instant avoir meilleure compagnie. Il est vrai que l'alcool y était également pour quelque chose, mais il s'en fichait, il appréciait sa compagnie. Il ne savait pas trop à quel moment son cerveau avait disjoncté et à quel moment la conversation avait dérapé, mais il se retrouva très vite allongé sur le dos avec un Colin qui lui dévorait littéralement la bouche et le cou. Peut-être était-ce en fin de compte le meilleur moyen pour oublier sa journée merdique mais également l'insolence d'un Malfoy.

 _« - Fais-moi l'amour. »_ lâcha l'ainé entre deux coups de langue.

Et c'est à ce moment que Colin se rendit compte de la situation, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, même si au moins maintenant il savait que le brun était attiré par les hommes. Mais il n'était pas comme ça, un mec qui profite de la faiblesse des autres pour leur sauter dessus.

 _« - Harry non, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. »_

 _« - Pourtant c'est ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? Me baiser ! »_ Ragea-t-il en se détachant de lui.

 _« - Oui j'ai envie de toi, mais pas comme ça, pas dans ton état. Tu es complètement soûle et vulnérable. »_

 _« - Je t'emmerde Colin. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. T'as toujours eu ce que côté "je suis tellement au dessus de tout ça" que je déteste. Barres toi de chez moi ! »_

 _« - Harry je... »_

 _« - Barre-toi ! »_

« - _Très bien,_ commença-t-il d'un ton résigné, _mais sache une chose Harry si je t'ai toujours admiré et respecté c'est parce tu t'es toujours battu pour tes convictions, peu importe ce que les gens pouvaient en penser. Tu as toujours eu cette âme de leader que tu le veuilles ou non alors je ne sais pas ce qui à pu te mettre dans un état pareil, mais le Harry que je connais est un battant et non un enfoiré de première. Tu vaux mieux que ça. »_

Il s'apprêtait à quitter le modeste appartement, lorsqu'il se fit rattraper au seuil de la porte par le brun qui lui agrippa l'épaule d'une main puissante mais tremblante. Harry en avait marre de jouer la comédie, il se sentait beaucoup trop faible pour ça et fondit en larme devant Colin qui à son tour s'approcha de lui et l'enserra dans ses bras amicales pour le réconforter avec toute la compassion qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il fallait croire que c'était la journée des câlins aujourd'hui se dit le blond légèrement amusé.

 _« - Colin je suis désolé... »_ S'excusa-t-il dans un énième sanglot.

 _« - Chut, ce n'est rien Harry »._

 _« - Il m'a rendu comme ça. Je me sens tellement comme une merde à cause de lui…»_

Colin jugea bon de ne pas relever qu'Harry parlait d'un autre homme et préféra les diriger tout deux sur le canapé molletonné de son aîné afin d'approfondir davantage cette conversation si elle permettait à Harry de se libérer du mal qui le rongeait […]

Après une fin de soirée peu mouvementée, Harry s'était finalement assoupi dans les bras de Colin devant un film qui passait à la télé mais surtout à cause des effets de l'alcool. Il se réveilla le lendemain dans la même position que la veille, c'est-à-dire, dans le canapé dans une position peu confortable mais cette fois ci avec un mal de crâne épouvantable et avec les mains du blondinet entrelacé aux siennes.

 _« - Salut. »_ dit simplement Colin.

 _« - Salut. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? »_ Demanda le brun quelque peu gêné et courbaturé.

 _« - Non à peine quelques minutes. »_

 _« - J'ai un mal de crâne abominable. »_

 _« - Tu m'étonnes, après tout ce que tu as bu hier soir ce n'est pas étonnant. »_

 _« - En parlant d'hier soir, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir réagi comme le pire des connards. »_

 _« - C'est rien tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal et puis tu n'allais pas très bien. »_

 _« - Merci en tout cas d'être resté avec moi. »_

 _« - C'est normal, tu aurais fait pareil. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je vais aller prendre une douche et tu devrais en faire autant si tu ne veux pas qu'on arrive en retard. »_

 _« - Tu as raison. »_

 _« - Non en fait tu sais quoi, toi tu vas rester ici aujourd'hui tu as besoin de repos. »_

 _« - Je ne peux pas faire ça, j'ai déjà raté une journée hier et puis j'aime ce que je fais. »_

 _« - T'inquiète pas je couvrirai tes arrières auprès de l'équipe et du grand chef. »_

 _« - T'es con ahahah. »_

 _« - Et c'est pour ça que tu m'adores. »_

 _« - Bref file sous la douche, en attendant je nous prépare des cafés. »_

 _« - Bonne idée. »_

Et il partit en direction de la salle de bains.

Au même moment la sonnette de l'appartement se fit entendre. Harry resta un instant suspicieux car il n'attendait personne et certainement pas à une heure aussi matinale, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il se dit un instant que cela pouvait être Drago, il se précipita à sa porte pour aller ouvrir et éviter une rencontre fortuit entre son ex amant et son ami. Ce n'était pas le moment pour expliquer la situation à chacun des deux **.** Mais il déchanta davantage lorsqu'il reconnut Blaise Zabini, qui se tenait fièrement devant lui dans un ensemble noir qui tombait parfaitement sur ses épaules droites et carrées.

 _« - Qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre chez moi ? »_

 _« - Bonjour Potter, moi aussi je me porte bien merci de t'en soucier. »_ Sur joua le brun en entrant dans l'appartement.

 _« - Arrêtez votre char, je veux que vous vous en alliez et que vous m'oubliez. »_

 _« - Et ce sera fait, mais pour l'instant tu vas devoir m'accorder encore quelques minutes de ton précieux temps. C'est Drago qui m'envoie »_

Battement de cœur trop rapide.

 _« - Drago vous envoie ? »_

 _« - Il aimerait savoir si tu as pris le temps de signer la clause de confidentialité, de plus il me la faut pour mettre à jour mes dossiers. Business is business. »_ Avoua-t-il sur un ton narquois.

Harry était à deux doigts de pleurer et de lui envoyer son poing en pleine mâchoire, mais au lieu de ça, il n'ajouta rien de plus et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour récupérer le fameux document. Il partit ensuite à la recherche d'un stylo, qu'il trouva assez vite dans ses affaires avant de signer rageusement et de rapporter le tout à Blaise, qui l'attendait patiemment dans son salon, son air hautain toujours affiché sur le visage. Pourvu que Colin ne sorte pas de la douche, pensa-t-il à cet instant.

 _« - Merci_. » Il marqua une légère pause face à la mine décomposée du brun qui lui faisait face avant de reprendre _. « Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Potter que ça ne durerait pas. »_

 _« - Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos conneries, maintenant que vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre vous et votre taré de patron. »_

L'homme d'affaires ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger ricanement de satisfaction face aux propos du brunqui se tenait devant lui.

 _« - Je comprends que tu sois irrité Potter, c'est encore trop frais, mais tu vas finir par t'y faire. Ils s'y font tous, puis nous savons tous les deux que c'est bien mieux ainsi. »_

 _« - Allez-vous en Blaise. »_

Au même moment Colin sortit de la salle de bains, torse nu, une serviette attachée autour de la taille et une autre qui lui permettait de se sécher les cheveux. Merde !

 _« - Oh et bien et bien, je me serais donc trompé à ton sujet, je vois que tu es très vite passé à autre chose.»_ remarqua Blaise dans un regard en biais et réellement étonné de la présence du blondinet.

 _« - Harry c'est qui ce type ?_ » Demanda ledit Colin impressionné malgré lui par la carrure du jeune black qui se trouvait dans le salon.

 _« - Personne et de toute façon il s'en allait. »_

 _« - Exact. Adieu Potter. »_ Dit-il d'un ton sévère qui contrastait avec son sourire satisfait…

 ***Fin du flashback***

Harry n'en pouvait plus de rester assis sur sa chaise, il ne s'était octroyé aucune pause depuis qu'il était arrivé à son poste. Depuis toute cette histoire, il essayait de venir tôt, terminer son travail à temps afin de partir plus tôt le soir et surtout éviter de croiser Drago, ce qui semblait fonctionner depuis quelques jours.

Il décida alors en fin de journée de descendre pour prendre une pause cigarette et évacuer le stress qu'il avait en lui depuis tout ce chamboulement. Il est vrai que grâce à Colin et à Cho, ses journées passaient relativement vites même si il ne pouvait pas se confier à eux. Il se reconcentra sur sa cigarette et remarqua par la même occasion qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois semaines à tirer avant que toute cette histoire ne soit définitivement derrière lui. Lorsqu'une voiture de luxe se positionna juste en face de lui. C'était une Bentley couleur crème avec de magnifiques jantes en argent. La vitre côté conducteur s'abaissa lentement et il reconnut Fleur, il rata un battement à ce constat mais se reprit bien vite lorsque cette dernière entama la conversation.

 _« - Bonjour Harry. »_

 _« - Madame Malfoy. »_

 _« - Je t'en prie appelle-moi Fleur. »_

 _« - Je ne préfère pas. »_

 _« - Comme tu voudras. »_

 _« - Vous êtes venu voir Monsieur Malfoy j'imagine. »_

 _« - A dire vrai, pas vraiment. Je te cherchais. »_

 _« - Moi ? »_

 _« Tu vois une autre personne ? Alors tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder ? »_

 _« - En fait je n'ai pas encore fini ma journée et… »_

 _« - Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras revenu avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de ton absence. Et puis étant donné que je suis marié à ton patron on va dire qu'il y'a prescription tu ne crois pas ? »_

 _« - Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »_

 _« - Allez monte, je préviendrais Drago, il comprendra ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »_

Il finit par céder bon gré mal gré car elle semblait déterminée à vouloir avoir cette discussion, et après tout Malfoy n'avait pas son mot à dire, pas après tout ce qu'il avait appris. Harry s'installa alors dans le bolide et à peine la porte fut elle fermée que Fleur démarra dans un bruissement propre aux voitures de ce standing.

Après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant très classe du centre-ville, non loin de la Gringott et furent très vite installés par un serveur tiré par quatre épingles.

 _« - Madame, Monsieur souhaiteriez-vous prendre l'apéritif ? »_

 _« - Une bouteille de votre meilleur vin, s'il vous plait. »_

 _« - Très bien Me lady. »_

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer sa grâce naturelle, elle était belle même si il lui semblait qu'elle avait perdu un peu de son charme depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

« - _Je sais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Drago et toi. Tu n'es pas le premier et tu ne seras certainement pas le dernier,_ avoua t-elle dans un sourire qui n'atteignit pas son regard. _Je connais les penchants particuliers de mon mari. »_

Le brun failli s'étouffer et bafouilla ces quelques mots prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

 _« - Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, je ferais mieux de m'en aller. »_

Il commença à se lever mais fut interrompu dans sa démarche par le ton ferme et incisif de son vis-à-vis.

 _« - Rassied toi_ , dit-elle un peu brusquement avant de se calmer, _je t'en prie. »_

Il obéit.

 _« - Drago et moi sommes mariés depuis bientôt deux ans. »_

 _« - Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça? »_

 _« - Drago est la personne la plus belle et intelligente qui m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Et j'imagine que comme toi je suis tombée sous son charme. »_

 _« - Il est sournois, manipulateur, menteur. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu vous faire croire un instant qu'il se passait quelque chose entre votre mari et moi car il est exactement le genre de personne qui me répugne. »_

 _« - Hum_ , pouffa-t-elle dans un demi sourire. _Ton regard Harry, ton regard ne trompe pas, tu es amoureux de lui. Je l'ai tout de suite vu. »_

Un léger silence s'installa avant que la blonde ne reprenne la parole d'une voix douce et faussement enjouée.

 _« - Tu sais je le trouvais changé depuis un certain temps, depuis son dernier voyage à New York pour être précise. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi... impatient et aussi téméraire. Mais en te regardant je comprends mieux pourquoi. »_

 _« - C'était donc vous qu'il était parti voir... »_ Se dit-il plus pour lui-même.

 _« - Ah, il était donc avec toi la veille et dire que je le croyais à son club privé_. Avoua t-elle à son tour dans un ton amer. »

Et c'est à cet instant précis que le serveur refit son apparition avec ladite bouteille de vin, laissant à Harry le temps de prendre un peu de répit en vue de la tournure que prenait leur conversation. Mais ce fut de courte durée car la blonde qui lui faisait face le congédia aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

 _« - Il était tout le temps ailleurs,_ reprit-elle le plus naturellement possible _, et me parlait sans arrêt des rénovations qu'il faisait dans sa "garçonnière" comme j'aime à l'appeler. »_

 _« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? »_

 _« - Harry comme je te l'ai dis tu n'es pas le premier à être tombé dans ses filets. L'appartement qu'il t'a offert n'est rien d'autre que son terrain de jeux, l'immeuble entier lui appartient alors j'imagine que tu n'es pas le premier à t'être senti privilégié._ »

 _« - Comment êtes-vous au courant ? »_

« - _Enfin Harry, si je ne surveillais pas mon mari cela ferait de moi une mauvaise épouse_. » Le coupa t-elle dans un nouveau sourire aussi fade que le précédent.

 _« - Pourquoi vous acceptez tout ça,_ s'indigna-t-il, _je pense que j'en ai assez entendu. »_

 _« - Je ne te dis pas ça pour te mettre mal à l'aise, je te le dis pour ne pas que tu te sentes coupable. »_

 _« - Je vais m'en aller maintenant. »_

 _« - Bien. »_

Elle termina le verre de vin qu'elle avait commandé et Harry en profita pour s'en aller sans demander son reste. Il devait aller le voir, il devait avoir des explications. Même si il était conscient que rien de ce que pourrait dire Drago arrangerait la situation, mais il avait besoin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire s'il voulait tourner la page. Il sortit alors son téléphone et pianota sur ce dernier.

 **De Harry à Drago : 16h30 Retrouve moi ce soir à l'appartement. Harry**

~*~~*~LIDM~*~~*~

20h30, le moment était venu.

La tension était palpable lorsqu'Harry franchit le pas de l'appartement, il tomba directement sur le blond qui semblait l'attendre depuis un moment. Ils restèrent silencieux se dévisageant avec envie et animosité mélangés. Le plus âgé des deux amorça un mouvement vers son cadet mais celui se recula d'un pas vif, comme si le toucher pouvait le brûler ou pire le faire chavirer. Drago s'immobilisa face à son geste et passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux de façon las mais soulagé qu'il soit enfin arrivé.

 _« -Tu es venu. »_ dit-il finalement plus par constat que par réelle question.

Harry l'observa un instant, il était beau comme à son habitude. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs retombaient machinalement devant ses yeux d'un bleu si intense qu'ils avaient l'air transparents. Il se tenait là, devant lui, majestueux et imposant dans son bas de costume gris anthracite qui soulignait parfaitement les courbes de ses jambes fuselées et de ses pieds nus. Il portait une chemise blanche déboutonnée sur le haut, dont les manches étaient remontées de façon négligée. Mais il était beau et à cet instant précis Harry se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Il fut celui qui brisa le silence.

 _« - Je veux savoir combien il y'en a eu. Combien y'a-t-il eu d'autre mec ? »_ Commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

« _\- J'en sais rien,_ avoua t-il las _, quelques uns. »_

« - _Est-ce que tu couchais toujours avec elle quand tu as commencé avec moi ? »_

 _«- Ça te servirait à quoi de le savoir, je t'en prie Harry je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ici pour me disputer avec toi. »_

 _« - Réponds à ma question ! »_

 _« - Oui. »_

Harry sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais il était hors de question pour lui de verser une larme face à son bourreau. Il se contenta de serrer sa mâchoire dans un effort désespéré pour s'empêcher de craquer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et poursuivre ses interrogations, Drago s'élança vers lui et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était un baisé dur et brutal, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il répondait à son baisé, mais il y répondait avec ferveur. Oui il était en colère, oui cette situation ne pouvait pas durer, oui Drago était un menteur, mais putain oui il lui avait manqué. Il s'accrocha à ses épaules dans une tentative désespérée de garder l'équilibre, tandis que son amant agrippa ses cheveux déjà bien en batail pour l'inciter à ouvrir davantage la bouche et le posséder totalement. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent avec envie, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent durement, mais ça leur était indispensable. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

 _« - Ecoute Potter, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. J'avais des obligations à tenir. »_ Amorça le blond à bout de souffle.

 _« - Des obligations qui t'obligeaient_ _à quoi au juste, me baiser pour ensuite aller retrouver ta femme et jouer le mari aimant c'est ça ?! »_ S'indigna Harry dont la colère refaisait surface.

 _« - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Cédric, mon père a littéralement pété un câble il voulait me déshériter et… et je ne sais pas j'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai paniqué et j'ai demandé à Fleur de m'épouser pour me sortir de cette histoire et je savais qu'elle accepterait parce que sa famille avait besoin de ça pour redorer son blason familiale après un énième scandale financier survenu quelques mois plus tôt.»_

 _« - Et tu penses que ça va excuser ce que tu as fais ? Est-ce-que tu imagines un instant ce que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque j'ai appris que c'était ta femme ?! »_

 _« - Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »_

 _« - Tu… Tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal,_ répéta t-il dans un rire amer et sans joie _. Comment oses-tu dire ça, tu savais pertinemment ce que tu faisais. Tu es marié Drago, tu es un putain d'homme marié, alors ne fait pas comme si c'était juste un petit détail sur lequel tu avais omis de m'avertir ! »_ Hurla le brun fou de rage.

 _« - Parce que si je t'avais dis que j'étais marié tu aurais accepté que l'on continue ? »_ Perdant patience à son tour.

 _« - Bien-sûr que non ! »_

 _« - Harry écoute moi, je suis dingue de toi_ , avoua t-il en passant ses mains nerveusement dans sa chevelure, _j'ai juste besoin de temps. »_

Harry resta un instant interdit face au désespoir qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il voulait craquer mais il connaissait parfaitement quel vil serpent se cachait sous ce masque de beauté froide. Il serra les poings avant de reprendre contenance.

 _« - Va te faire foutre Malfoy, tu n'es qu'un manipulateur et tu as abusé de ma confiance. Tu me dégoûtes. »_

Drago s'immobilisa, la mâchoire crispée, semblant se rendre compte de la situation et des mots qu'Harry venait de lui balancer au visage. Harry l'observa et une expression indéchiffrable vint déformer les traits de l'homme qui lui faisait face, passant de la stupeur à une froideur des plus glacials. Il eut un mouvement de recul face à son changement de comportement et regrettait déjà d'avoir prononcé ces paroles. Drago s'avança lentement vers lui le ton et le regard menaçant avant de lui agripper violemment l'avant bras.

 _« - Je te dégoûte ?!_ Commença t-il haineux. _Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que tu disais lorsque tu me laissais te baiser quand je le voulais n'importe où et n'importe quand. Ou peut-être que t'es-tu laissé faire pour uniquement être dans mes bonnes grâces_ _durant_ _ce putain de ton stage.»_

 _« - Je... Comment oses-tu »?_ Bégaya-t-il horrifié par les paroles de son vis-à-vis avant de se dégager de son emprise.

 _« - Comment j'ose quoi Harry ! C'est pourtant bien ce qu'il s'est passé? Il te suffisait d'écarter les jambes pour que je me retrouve à tes pieds. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce-pas? Que le grand Drago Malfoy soit à ta merci. »_ Cracha-t-il empli de rage.

 _\- Comment peux-tu dire de telles horreurs? Comment peux-tu salir notre histoire de cette façon..._ hoqueta le plus jeune des deux protagonistes totalement chamboulé.

 _« - Il n'y a jamais eu de "nous" Potter. Tu n'étais qu'une distraction de plus. »_

 _« - Tu mens, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de venir ici ! »_

 _« - Ne te méprends pas, tu es juste un bon coup et ça me ferait chier de perdre ça »,_ railla le blond sur un ton cassant, passant une nouvelle fois ses doigts nerveusement dans ses mèches rebelles.

 _« - Je ne te reconnais plus »,_ souffla simplement Harry le cœur encore plus en miette.

 _« - C'est bien ma veine. Au fait, j'ai appris que tu offrais aussi tes services à ce petit con de Crivey. Dis-moi, tu es rapidement passé à autre chose pour quelqu'un qui se targue d'avoir autant de valeurs. J'espère au moins qu'il te baise bien, qu'il te fait prendre ton pied, ou est-ce-que je devrais lui donner des conseils sur ce qui te fait jouir, hein?_

 _« - Drago, arrête... »_ le supplia-t-il les larmes au bord des lèvres.

 _« - J'aurais dû me douter que tu acceptais tout ça par simple arrivisme. »_

 _Je t'aime_. C'est ce qu'Harry voulait lui dire, pour calmer sa haine, pour le rassurer et lui dire à quel point il avait été sincère avec lui. Mais il était pétrifié par la violence des mots de Drago. Comment une seule personne pouvait autant vous blesser et vous rabaisser en même temps, pensa t-il les larmes coulant dorénavant sur son visage dévasté par la douleur. Malgré cette vision dévastatrice, le blond continua sur sa lancée, la colère défigurant dorénavant ses traits si fins et princiers.

 _« - Finalement tu n'es pas mieux que Diggory et les autres mecs que j'ai baisé, tu es même... »_

Mais sa phrase mourut dans un bruit mat après que le brun lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

 _« - Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ! »_

Puis il s'en alla sans se retourner et sans remarquer que le blond qu'il laissait derrière lui était un homme totalement brisé.

Tout était définitivement terminé.

 **A suivre...**

 **~*~~*~LIDM~*~~*~**

 **Bonjour à tous, je sais que cela fait des mois que je n'ai rien posté et pour ça veuillez m'en excuser. La suite est enfin là et j'espère ne plus vous faire attendre autant pour les quelques chapitres restants. Je vous embrasse fort et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Love**


End file.
